Prisoners
by VegaGrey
Summary: The well is sealed, and Kagome is trapped away from her friends in feudal Japan. Five hundred years later for them, one year later for her, someone is waiting. IYKag
1. Who are these guys?

AN: This fic is going to begin as missing scenes from Inuyasha up till the movie, and it's all downhill- I mean, all AU from there.  
  
*****  
  
Prisoners: The Bone Eater's Well  
Chapter 1  
  
*****  
  
On the morning of Kagome Higurashi's fifteenth birthday he was there. Trying to remain as inconspicuous as he could while crouching in a business suit, the five foot eight man ducked behind the Higurashi's bushes as he watched her brother run out of the house. The boy was stopped dead in his tracks as he watched a round little cat jiggling toward a small building. It nosed open the door and went inside.   
  
"Buyo! Come back here, Buyo!" the man's brown eyes followed the boy as he deviated from his normal school route, into the well house. He held his breath, waiting.  
  
"See ya!" the girl's call directed his attention beck to the main house, and his heart skipped a beat, fearing he'd been discovered, that he'd wrecked everything. Then he realized that she was just saying goodbye to her mother and grandfather, and he breathed again.  
  
Her brother was poking his head out of the well house. "Hey, Sota!" she called running to him, "you know you're not supposed to play in the mini-shrine."  
  
"But Buyo's in there!" the boy wailed, and Kagome followed him inside the well house. The man took out his cell phone, flipped it open and dialed seven digits.  
  
It only rang once, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, she's in the well house."  
  
"Good, any problems?"  
  
"Um, I don't think so."  
  
"Excellent, keep an eye on things and give me a call back as soon as anything happens."  
  
"You got it."  
  
He risked being seen to slip in a bit closer. He tiptoed to the nearest tree, waiting for any sign. Suddenly, a brilliant green flash of light filled the sky for an instant above the well house. Any onlookers would have dismissed it as a reflection of the clouds, or maybe some heat lightning. He knew better. Hands shaking excitedly, he almost dropped the phone while trying to dial it. He tapped his foot impatiently as it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah, there was this huge light, and I don't really understand it, but I think she's gone."  
  
There was a pause at the other end of the line, "Well, the timing would be about right-"  
  
"Hang on a sec," he thought he could hear something... faintly, it came to him, a boy was yelling.  
  
"Mom, MOM! There was this thing, and, and... Kagome went down the well! Only now, she's- she's GONE!!"  
  
The man let out a long breath, and began quickly and quietly walking away from Sunset Shrine "It's alright," he told the person on the other end of the line, "she is definitely in Feudal Japan.."  
  
*****  
  
These first chapters are probably gonna be a bit short, since they're really just filler for already existing scenes, but hey, that just means I can get 'em out all the faster. ^_~ 


	2. How Long?

Apologies that this story is currently so discombobulated... I'm planning on putting out a "tightened up" version once I have the whole thing written, so you could wait for that if this is currently too confusing, otherwise, hang in there, baby! I am not taking this story seriously, and I will be highly amused by anyone that does. ^_^ Happy reading! Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up on earlier chapters, so I know you all thought I owned Inu Yasha, but I don't, and I didn't then, either... sorry to mislead you.  
  
**********  
  
Prisoners: The Bone Eater's Well  
How Long?  
*This scene takes place just after the crew has teamed up with Miroku*  
  
**********  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Shippo all sat around a small fire, prepared to rest for the night. More exactly, Kagome, Miroku, and Inu Yasha sat, while Shippo lay, sprawled out and snoring loudly in Kagome's lap, slowly driving Inu Yasha insane.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it any more! Can't one of you do something to stop his snoring?!"  
  
Kagome was phlegmatic, while mentally she prepared to "sit" Inu Yasha within an inch of his life if he tried to harm the fox demon, "Well, what do you suggest?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked agitated, "I don't know, can't we put a pillow over his head or something?"  
  
"Inu Yasha! How dare you suggest we do such a thing to poor-" here she had to pause, for an especially loud snore from the kitsune, "-Shippo. Besides, your snoring is five times worse!"  
  
"It is not!"  
  
Miroku arched an eyebrow, "How would you know?"  
  
"Besides," Kagome huffed, "it would be unforgivable to hurt such a little kit..."  
  
Inu Yasha grinned wide, showing his fangs, "I've done unforgivable things before."  
  
"SNORR..."  
  
"Anyway," Inu Yasha continued, "He won't be little much longer, you know. Youkai young grow up fast."  
  
Kagome was bewildered, "They do?"  
  
Miroku nodded sagely, "At least, compared to the rest of the youkai life span. A demon's childhood is comparable in length to that of a human child. Once they reach adulthood, however, it can take approximately thirty years for a demon to age one full human year."  
  
Kagome nodded dumbly. It made sense, after all, hadn't Inu Yasha been pinned to a tree for fifty years? Still, the thought of her growing old while Inu Yasha remained the same made her feel uneasy, somehow... Before she had a chance to analyze the feeling further, a thought occurred to her. "Would a hanyou age the same as a youkai?"  
  
Miroku thought for a moment, "Though I can't be certain, I'd have to guess that a hanyou's physical development is no different from that of a youkai, though I am currently working on a theory that their emotional and mental development seems to stop altogether at the age of four."  
  
Inu Yasha was on his feet instantly, "I'm warning you, monk..." he took a threatening step forward.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Sit!" thump "Please continue Miroku," urged Kagome, genuinely interested.  
  
"Very little is known about the physiology of a hanyou, since the animosity between humans and demons is such that the two species rarely intermix, but judging by the fact that Inu Yasha is over seventy, and still looks roughly seventeen, I'd have to guess that the aging process of a hanyou is similar to that of a full blooded youkai."  
  
Kagome tried to hide her discomfort, "So, when you and I are eighty, Inu Yasha will look..."  
  
"Roughly twenty," Miroku pursed his lips in thought, "Although I would expect that by the time that you turned eighty you will be back in your own time... if we've collected all the jewel shards, of course."  
  
Inu Yasha let out a snarl, which was slightly muffled by the earth in which his face was currently buried, "We better have!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Does that mean that Inu Yasha might still be alive in my time?"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted pushing himself up from the ground, "Think of all the fights we've been in. How many demons do you see dying of natural causes, stupid!"  
  
Kagome bristled, "But still, if a demon's life span is so long, shouldn't there be some left in my time?"  
  
"Not with the way they're killing each other off in this one," Miroku sighed, "If you're interested you should ask Myoga when he returns from wherever he's run off to this time."  
  
"Wussy little flea..." Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
Kagome pretended not to hear him, "Thank you, Miroku, I think I've gotten all the information I wanted."  
  
Miroku nodded, "Glad to help, but now, I think we had better get to bed. We have a long way to go tomorrow."  
  
Kagome agreed and extinguished the fire, as it was a very warm night, and the camp was swallowed by the dark. Kagome gently lifted Shippo off of her lap and carefully tucked him into the sleeping bag, wrapping her arms around him. She felt gentle rustling behind her.  
  
"...Miroku?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"   
  
"Could you please get out of my sleeping bag, and get your hand OFF of that?"  
  
"HENTAI!" Inu Yasha yelled, attacking the pacifist monk.  
  
After they had all settled in again, Miroku significantly more battered than before, Kagome was kept awake, silently working and re-working math problems in her head. *Five hundred, divided by thirty, plus seventeen...*  
  
**********  
  
Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Flames will be used to torture Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: Huh?  
  
Vega: Nothing. As for all the demon aging stuff, it's probably not canon, but hey, it's my fic! *Does a little dance.* Ahem... 


	3. You Look Familiar

Okay, I think I'm going to get rid of the prologue. I thought it would be an important piece of the plot, but I've decided against it. Besides that, it was very forced and just confusing. Anyone that really wants a copy of the poor thing from now on can email me at Vega_Grey@hotmail.com.  
  
Let's do the Time Warp again! Let's do the Time Warp again!!!!  
  
ahem this scene takes place just after they've teamed up with Sango.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, but I did name my cat Yasha, and I think I technically own her, so nyeh!  
  
**********  
Prisoners: The Bone Eater's Well  
You Look Familiar  
**********  
  
Inu Yasha led the way through the forest that bore his name, tramping down on rocks and sharp foliage with bare feet, causing the others to grimace. Miroku looked around him wonderingly. The landscape was becoming more and more familiar...  
  
"Inu Yasha," the monk began carefully, "Shouldn't we be scouting for more jewel shards, and not returning to the well?"  
  
Inu Yasha did not slow or turn around, "Haven't you been keeping track of the days since she left?! She should have been back two days ago!"  
  
Myoga piped up from his lord's shoulder, "Actually, Master Inu Yasha, I believe that Lady Kagome has only been gone for four days, rather than her promised six."  
  
Inu Yasha stopped walking and blinked down at the little flea, "So?! Who's counting!?! She's been gone too long and that's all!!" the hanyou began walking again, the group following quietly, and at a safe distance.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Sango whispered to Miroku.  
  
"Yes, though it does seem to get worse when Kagome is gone," he murmured back.. The hanyou's ears turned back towards them and Miroku pulled Sango closer, to breathe into her ear, "Of course, while Inu Yasha is away, you and I will have the chance to get better acquainted," his bead wrapped hand moved around the woman's torso to cup her breast. Sango grabbed his hand, planted her feet, swung him up and over her body, finally slamming the priest into the ground.  
  
"Hentai," she muttered, following after Inu Yasha, who had ignored the exchange completely. Shippo looked up at the demon exterminator in awe.  
  
"Wow, and you didn't even say 'sit'..."  
  
When they reached the well, Inu Yasha turned to address the group, "Wait here, I'll bring Kagome back quickly," he leapt lightly into the well.  
  
Miroku, slightly rumpled, ambled over to join them, "So, Sango..."  
  
Shippo sighed, "Do you really wanna try again, monk?"  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha exited the well house quickly, running toward the scent of Kagome and her family in the shrine.  
  
*****  
  
Across the street, silent, two men watched him.  
  
"Now?" one of them asked.  
  
"No, we've got to give him more time."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha was greeted with an empty house. *Oh yeah, that 'school' thing Kagome is always taking about.* On the refrigerator, beside a crude rendering of Inu Yasha drawn by Sota, was a note:  
  
"10/03  
"Kagome and Sota,   
"Grandpa and I have gone out for some supplies for the well, as well as several new school uniforms for you, Kagome. We may not be back when you return home from school, so please make yourself a snack. There is Ramen in the cupboard.  
"Love Mom"  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, confused, "Ten zero three?" A calendar on the wall caught his attention, *Oh, tenth month, third day... hmm, they sure are concerned with time in this century.* He looked at the clock on the wall, and was reminded of the little watch Kagome always wore. *Twelve twenty-two... oh please, who ever needs to know the exact time down to the minute?* Inu Yasha shook his head in wonder and proceeded to demolish the house looking for the Ramen mentioned in the note.   
  
*****  
  
Across the street, looking at his watch, a man turned to his companion, "Now."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha was throwing anything that didn't smell like Ramen onto the floor behind him, he had quite a pile by the time the larger of the two men silently entered the house, snuck up behind him, and clapped a hand on the hanyou's shoulder, spinning him around to look him in the eye.  
  
*****  
  
Outside the house, a cloud of birds rose from the trees at the sound of Inu Yasha's scream.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
******  
  
Hours later, Kagome skipped home from school happily, holding in her hand the herbal vapor rub Hojo had been kind enough to give her. She entered her house to find Inu Yasha putting cans and boxes neatly into cupboards.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she blinked.  
  
"Kagome," he sighed heavily, "Will you please come back with me to my time, after I put these things away?"  
  
Kagome's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, "Oookay, Inu Yasha, I'll just take this time to write a note..."  
  
As Inu Yasha finished cleaning up his own mess, Kagome wrote a small addition to the end of her mother's note.   
  
"Inu Yasha is here, and being polite. Something must be very, very wrong. I'll try to be back by the end of the week. Please don't worry. Kagome"  
  
*****  
  
The came out of the well in Feudal Japan. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all there waiting for them. The priest sighed in relief.  
  
"Wonderful, now we can continue," Miroku turned and began walking.  
  
"Wait, so everyone's okay?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't we be?" Sango looked from Kagome to Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged, "I didn't say anything."  
  
"You were acting all weird!" Kagome accused.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Perhaps now would be a good time to continue on our quest?" Miroku asked, eager to be moving again.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking we could sit here and watch the sunset..." Everyone looked to the speaker, Inu Yasha, in surprise.  
  
Kagome looked him in the eye, "Alright, who are you and what have you done with Inu Yasha?!"  
  
"What can't a guy be nice once in awhile?!"  
  
"Not you!"   
  
"Whaddya mean, bitch!"  
  
"There we go," Shippo sighed relieved, "I was worried there for a second..."  
**********  
  
TBC 


	4. Gone

I love this part of the fic, because writing it meant that I had to watch the Inu Yasha movie (first one) again. ^_~ This is the last missing scene, by the end of this post the story will officially become an AU. I'm so excited!!!  
  
**********  
  
Prisoners: the Bone Eater's Well  
Gone  
  
**********  
  
*this scene picks up about halfway through the movie. If you haven't seen "The Love Which Transcends Time", don't worry about it, this would confuse you anyway, I know it confuses me! :)*  
  
(Kagome has a mind control device in her forehead, held there by a shard of the sacred jewel. It was put there by a Chinese youkai, Menomaru, who is the son of a demon whose mortal enemy was Inu Yasha's father. Now Menomaru is bent on killing Inu Yasha, and controlling Kagome from the safety of a sort of cocoon, which Miroku and Sango are trying to infiltrate. For any further questions on this plot please refer to the movie.)  
  
Kagome's head felt as though it were about to split in two. *Funny, I don't remember injuring my forehead in the battle with Hyouga.* Her eyes opened automatically and she perceived that she was in Kaede's hut, her dirty and torn school uniform folded neatly beside her. She herself was dressed in the traditional clothing of a miko, the sort of outfit Inu Yasha couldn't stand to see her in.  
  
*Because of Kikyo-* Her thoughts were interrupted as her body began to rise against her will, *What-* Kaede was coming toward her, fear etched on her careworn face as she looked into the girl's face. *Kaede!* All the miko in training could do was watch as she raised her hand, a glowing blade appearing from her fingertips. Kaede backed away, but it was too late, Kagome struck the old priestess down and stepping qickly and smoothly over the her old friend.  
  
Kagome wanted to go back and attend to the woman, but her traitorous body wouldn't allow her to deviate from her current course, taking her straight to-  
  
*Inu Yasha!*  
  
"Kikyo?" the hanyou looked at her through the mist, squinting as she neared, "Kagome!" he began to run over the bridge to her.  
  
*No, Inu Yasha, run away!*  
  
Inu Yasha was speaking to her, but through the haze of her mind it was coming out garbled. She fell forward, into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. "Kagome?" Inu Yasha seemed surprised at first, before wrapping his arms around her.  
  
*No,* the demon controlling Kagome had her lash out, piercing the hanyou.   
  
Inu Yasha stumbled back, in pain, "Someone's controlling you!"  
  
There was no answer as Kagome's body attacked again, this time cutting the supports of the rope bridge they were on. The bridge broke apart, and they began to fall, "Die Inu Yasha," Kagome heard herself saying, throwing more of the glowing blades even as they fell.  
  
Inu Yasha avoided the darts of light and landed easily on the rocks far below the bridge. Kagome followed, floating while assaulting him ceaselessly. Inu Yasha ran hard and fast, managing to make it all the way back to the sacred tree before she finally managed to hit him.  
  
Inu Yasha fell back against the tree with a moan, as Kagome raised a leaf high above her head. Transforming it into a bow and arrow, she took aim at Inu Yasha... and dropped her tools to the ground.  
  
*****  
  
Sango caught her giant boomerang as it came back to her. "Did you see that, it went right through the cocoon!" she told the monk by her side. Luckily, the boomerang had managed to break the concentration of the man within.  
  
*****  
  
Sango had bought Kagome and Inu Yasha some desperately needed time. "Inu Yasha!" Kagome cried out, "I have no control over what I'm doing. Please, run while you have the chance.  
  
Inu Yasha was panting heavily against the tree. He closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face, "Everyone wants me to run away! This time I refuse! I won't leave you alone!"  
  
Kagome felt the pain return to the center of her forehead as she turned to pick up the bow.  
  
"Damn, not again," Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
Kagome was aiming again, *Inu Yasha... no... No....* she let fly the arrow, *NO!* It seemed to happen in slow motion, the arrow was flying toward him, as Kagome screamed, "Inu Yasha!" and the shikon shard was forced from within her, falling to the ground, unnoticed, and she was running to Inu Yasha.   
  
Kagome held the hanyou gently, tears flowing freely, when she heard a voice.  
  
"How ironic."   
  
Kagome looked up, "K-Kikyo?"  
  
The dead miko gestured about her, "This place, and those clothes. Well, it only makes sense, you are my reincarnation, after all," she held out the jewel shard that had been used to control Kagome, "Here, take this and return home."  
  
Kagome held the half demon tighter, "But, Inu Yasha..."  
  
"You were the one who hurt him in the first place!" Kagome flinched at the accusation. Kikyo walked over to them calmly. She ran one hand over the bark of the Sacred tree.  
  
"Menomaru is using the power of a time tree to gain strength."  
  
"A time tree? Like the Sacred Tree?"  
  
Kikyo nodded, "Yes, this tree is a time tree as well. A time tree lives in a dimension utterly different than out own. Whatever happens to one time tree happens it all throughout it's entire existence. Hyouga is drawing energy from every time in which his time tree exists," she looked at her reincarnation gravely, "Even now, it will be growing colder in your time."  
  
Kikyo pressed the shikon shard into Kagome's hand and began walking toward the Bone Eater's Well. Kagome followed reluctantly. When the well came into view she gasped. It was sprouting branches, growing quickly up over the mouth of the well, the door to Kagome's time.  
  
"But the well is so old," Kagome breathed.  
  
"The wood with which this well was constructed came from time trees. It is now reacting to Menomaru's time tree. If you do not go through soon, you will be trapped in this time for all eternity."   
  
Kagome looked at the shard in her hand, then back to the tree where Inu Yasha still lay, unconscious. Her head was swimming with thought, and so she was utterly unprepared for the shove that Kikyo gave her. She could see the branches growing thicker and longer even as she fell to her own time, never to return to this one.  
  
*****  
  
On the other side of the well it was freezing cold, even in the thick miko clothes she still wore. A few flakes of snow floated down through the cracks in the roof of the well house. Kagome climbed out and opened the door.  
  
The shrine was covered in a blanket of snow. Her grandfather and Sota were kneeling before the Sacred Tree, praying to it to stop the snow. Kagome stumbled toward the Sacred Tree. "Kagome!" he grandpa called out.  
  
Kagome walked up to the tree, *this tree exists, just like this, in Inu Yasha's time...* she suddenly had the ridiculous urge to carve a big heart with the words "Inu Yasha + Kagome" inside of it, so that Inu Yasha would be able to see it. Tears streamed down her face, "Oh, Inu Yasha!" she pounded a fist against the tree.  
  
"Kagome?" the reply was faint, and most likely a figment of her imagination, but it made Kagome's heart leap with joy.  
  
"I-Inu Yasha?!?"  
  
"Kagome, I hear you!"  
  
"Inu Yasha, the well is too choked with branches, I can't get through!"  
  
"Not already!" Kagome blinked at this odd response, "Kagome, I can barely hear you.."  
  
"I know, your voice is getting fainter, too... oh, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"Kagome, listen to me, I will-" the rest was cut off.  
  
"Inu Yasha! INU YASHA!!!" Kagome pounded the tree, the tears on her cheeks freezing as she cried them. She crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Uhh, sis?" Souta was looking at her, eyes wide, "You okay?"  
  
*****  
  
Five hundred years earlier, Inu Yasha woke up with a big bandage across his chest, "No! Kagome!"  
  
Shippo glanced at Myoga, "Think he's feeling better?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the little kit, "You, you woke me up!"  
  
Shippo yelled as a hanyou approximately ten times his size began to give chase.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
*********  
TBC  
  
I know that I changed the movie's dialogue a bit in some places, but, well, I lack a photographic memory, so I did the best I could. By the way, the movie is highly recommended and is very cheap on ebay. I got my copy for 5.75, s+h included!  
  
Next time: the battle with Menomaru / Hyouga. I thought I would get to it in this chapter, but it's getting kinda long, anyway, after that the real fun begins... see ya soon! 


	5. End of an Era

**********  
  
Prisoners: the Bone Eater's Well  
End of an Era  
  
**********  
  
Inu Yasha sighed as he let the kit escape. It helped a bit to vent his frustration by terrorizing the little fox, but in the end it wouldn't bring Kagome back. Even when Shippo threw a small rock at the back of his head, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but mope.  
  
Myouga hopped up to hang onto the end of his master's nose, "Lord Inu Yasha, the well-"  
  
"The well is sealed, I know."  
  
"Pardon me, Master Inu Yasha, how could you know a thing like that?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about," he muttered bitterly, "Right now we need to catch up with Sango and Miroku..." Inu Yasha let the little flea and the kit (once he had come out of hiding) ride on his back, in Kagome's old spot as they hurried to the confrontation with Menomaru.  
  
*I've known for months that she was going to leave soon*  
  
**flashback**  
  
Inu Yasha was rooting around in Kagome's kitchen looking for Ramen when he felt the hand on his shoulder. *Wait, if anyone else had come into the house I should have smelled them!* he was spun around to look into his captor's eyes. The older man's eyes were as amber as his own. *...and I couldn't smell him because he smells just... like... me!*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Scream all you want! I did, when I was in your position, five hundred years ago."  
  
The younger Inu Yasha looked at the hanyou dumbstruck, "Huh?"  
  
The older Inu Yasha sighed, "Well, you never were very bright..."  
  
"Hey, take that back!"  
  
"Stop being so dumb! Argh, never mind, you never do!"  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
The older hanyou looked at him in amazement, "Oh come on, even you're not that stupid!"  
  
Inu Yasha of the past blinked twice, "You're me..."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock..."  
  
"From the future..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here to tell me...?"  
  
"To stop being such an asshole!" he sighed again and ran his clawed fingers through his long silver hair and raised his gaze to the ceiling, "Never mind that either, you never do..."  
  
There was a rattling in the cupboard, and the elder Inu Yasha pulled his past self out and up by the hair, "There are a few things, Inu Yasha, not many, but a few things in this life that are more important than Ramen."  
  
The younger Inu Yasha wriggled to get out of the hanyou's hold, before finally accepting that his older self was slightly stronger, "Name one."  
  
The older Inu Yasha's face softened, "Kagome."  
  
"Feh, that bitch."  
  
"She's leaving, Inu Yasha."  
  
The younger hanyou looked into his own eyes in disbelief, "What?!"  
  
"Soon, Kagome will return to this time, to stay, and you will be without her for five centuries," he looked down, "You will miss her... more, even, than you missed Kikyo..."  
  
Inu Yasha the younger tried not to show how troubled this made him, "Feh, why are you telling me all this?!"  
  
"To keep you from screwing up my chances! Listen, I have lived five long centuries in the hope that I will see that girl again, and I will not let my dumb younger self screw things up for me!"  
  
"Feh, what do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Just listen, you dumb ass! The next time you see Kagome, be kind to her... remember that you don't have much time left to ensure the love of your life."  
  
"Kagome! Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Hey, remember, I know how you feel about her."  
  
The past Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Oh, and be nicer to Shippo, too."  
  
"Like hell I will!"  
  
The older Inu Yasha shrugged, "Feh, do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you. Also, remember this, tenth month, third day, at twelve twenty two."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"When you'll be having this conversation again, from the other side... and the Ramen is in that cupboard," he gestured with a clawed finger, "Be sure to clean this mess up before Kagome gets back." The older Inu Yasha began walking away.  
  
"Bastard," he muttered, watching himself leave.  
  
The older hanyou turned and smiled, showing his fangs, "It takes one to know one."  
  
**end flashback**  
  
Inu Yasha's attention was brought back to the present as he arrived beside Miroku and Sango to face the gelatinous orb that Menomaru had sealed himself in. "Any updates?" he asked them.  
  
"Well, we had a bit of trouble with a couple of Hyouga's minions, but it was nothing we couldn't handle," Sango explained, "Where's Kagome?"  
  
Inu Yasha grimaced, "Through the well- she's not coming back."  
  
Miroku and Sango gasped. The ground began to shake as Menomaru began to grow inside of the shell which had protected him, finally reaching over one hundred feet tall.  
  
"Aah!" Shippo yelled, and hid in Inu Yasha's hair.  
  
Miroku grasped his staff resolutely, "Then let this battle be for Kagome, we will fight in her memory." Sango nodded, and Inu Yasha stepped forward.  
  
"All right, you bastard, it's time to die!" Inu Yasha yelled up to Menomaru.  
  
"I? Killed by a puny little hanyou like you?! Ha!" as he spoke, branches began to grow out of his back and arrange themselves around him like wings. "I have not yet begun to fight," he taunted, as hoards of flying demons appeared in his wings and flew down to charge the hanyou.  
  
"We'll take care of these bugs," Miroku yelled, unleashing his air rip upon the myriad of demons, "Wind tunnel!" he yelled.  
  
"Lord Inu Yasha," the little voice came from his shoulder.  
  
"Myouga! You stayed?!"  
  
"Only to advise you to run away, my lord, I'm afraid that without the Lady Kagome, we don't stand a chance."  
  
"Feh, we just have to find a way to fight without Kagome, that's all." Inu Yasha illustrated his point by running toward Menomaru and bring down Tetsusaiga directly in front of the giant youkai, the force of the strike going up into the air to ricochet off of the wall of energy surrounding Menomaru like armor. Inu Yasha was knocked back by the power of his own blow.  
  
"Fool!" boomed Menomaru, "Did you really think that you would defeat me so easily?" The center of his forehead glowed red, and Inu Yasha reacted instantly, picking up Shippo and getting himself and the little kit out of striking range. The beam of red energy came down on empty ground instead, and left a smoldering crater.  
  
"Ah! I don't like the looks of that!" Shippo whined.  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "Sango, throw your boomerang at his head!"  
  
Sango didn't ask for an explanation, she just threw her boomerang at the spot of red pulsing energy on the creature's forehead. The beam of red light lashed out again, destroying Sango's boomerang, and giving Inu Yasha the opportunity he'd been waiting for.  
  
"TETSUSAIGA!!" again Inu Yasha struck the ground, and Tetsusaiga's power rushed through the red energy of Menomaru's own attack, and into his exposed forehead.  
  
Menomaru's head filled with the power of Tetsusaiga and he moaned, before the attack came full circle, forcing the demon's head to explode.  
  
"Gee..." Sango stood aghast.  
  
"Wow, did you see that?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo," Miroku replied.  
  
"Boom!" Shippo illustrated the demon's head exploding, the body teetering, and finally crashing to the ground.  
  
"Yes, Shippo, we all saw," Miroku repeated patiently.  
  
"I really don't think he should be exposed to this," Sango mused thoughtfully. She turned to Inu Yasha, "and you owe me a new boomerang."  
  
*****  
  
Thirty years later  
  
Sango brought Inu Yasha a bowl of the closest facsimile of Kagome's instant Ramen that she'd been able to create. Inu Yasha accepted it gratefully, marveling at how even with the wrinkles on her face, *More from laughter than from worrying, even with all the hardships she's faced...* to him, she looked even lovelier than the day, twenty-five years ago, that Miroku had asked her to live with him, and she'd accepted.  
  
Miroku joined them, both of his hands were bare since the Naraku had lifted the curse when Miroku had tried to use the deadly Air Void against the evil man. Naraku had died minutes later, slain by Tetsusaiga after a long and bloody battle in which they were able to collect all of the shikon shards they'd been missing. All but one, at least.  
  
Inu Yasha had just told of his meeting with himself all those years ago. Sango and Miroku had listened sympathetically, even offering advice.  
  
"Make a home for her," Miroku suggested, "Sooner or later, everyone wants to settle down into a home with one they love," at this Sango smiled kindly.  
  
"You're lucky, in a way, Inu Yasha, having five hundred years to prepare."  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, "Five hundred years..."  
  
Sango waved her hand impatiently, "At least you know you'll see Kagome again, and you'll have Shippo with you... if..." Sango trailed off, her face reddening.  
  
Inu Yasha leapt to his feet, "Hey, if I'm alive, then Shippo will be too, I'd rather die than see that little kit hurt-"  
  
"He's almost as tall as you are," Miroku reminded.  
  
"And I'll beat the living shit out of anyone that hurts one hair on his dumb little head!"  
  
The old monk sighed, "Just promise me one thing, Inu Yasha," the hanyou nodded, and Miroku broke out in a big grin, "Give Kagome our love."  
  
Inu Yasha felt a lump in his throat at the old man's heartfelt words. He suddenly found something on the floor of the modest home very interesting while he collected himself. He was snapped out of his morose thoughts by the presence of a hand on his butt.  
  
He turned to look into the serious face of Sango, "I've been wanting to do that for years," she explained frankly. Miroku nodded understandingly.  
  
Inu Yasha stood in shock, before finally busting out laughing, "You two really are perfect for one another, you know that?"  
  
**********  
  
TBC 


	6. Coping

I know Sango was a bit OOC in the last post, goosing Inu Yasha and all ^_^, but so what? She'd had a hard life, and I wanted to see her lighten up in her later years.  
  
**********  
  
Prisoners: the Bone Eater's Well  
Coping  
  
**********  
  
**right after Kagome talked to Inu Yasha through the Sacred tree.**  
  
Kagome sat crying softly, the shard of the shikon jewel cupped gently in her hands. She was still wearing the shawl her mother had placed lightly around her shoulders, even though the snow had long since begun to thaw with the sunny weather now beaming happily down upon her.  
  
*I guess Inu Yasha and the others beat Menomaru... I hope everyone's alright.* Not any of them would survive to this time, anyway. After all, if Inu Yasha or Shippo had survived, they would be here now, wouldn't they? Be here for her when she really needed them. She walked over to run her hands across the time tree... *I wonder if I could speak to Inu Yasha again through this...* she jerked her hands away suddenly as she felt the tree move.  
  
"What-?" she had only seconds to wonder as the tree teetered and fell back, away from the house, it's mighty roots facing Kagome. "No, no!" Kagome sank down to her knees, her head buried in her hands.  
  
"What's all that noise?" Kagome heard her mother call from inside the house. Kagome turned away from the tree to look toward the house, where Sota's face was staring out a window.  
  
"Mom! Kagome pushed over the sacred tree!"  
  
Her mother and grandfather were running out of the house and by her side moments later, quickly followed by Sota. "Oh, no..." whispered her mother, surveying the damage.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried, before being silenced by her mother's hug.  
  
"Shh, Kagome, it's not your fault... this tree has lasted generations, you couldn't have destroyed it with just one push. This tree was just ready to fall..."  
  
"The Sacred tree..." her grandfather wailed, "Gone... what will look after out family now?" Everyone bowed their heads at this sobering thought, and there were more than a few tears.   
  
Sota sniffed and looked skyward, "Hey, where did *that* tree come from?" he pointed excitedly.  
  
"Eh?" the old guardian of the Sunset Shrine followed his grandson's gaze and gasped, "It's the Sacred tree! Growing out of the old well house!!! Come, boy, we must construct an altar to it!!" After a brief and muttered prayer over the fallen Sacred tree, Sota helped his grandfather move the paper prayers, tables, and altar items to the well house, "This may work out to our advantage, Sota, as there is already a roof there... No more praying in the rain!"  
  
Kagome stood with her eyes full of tears watching them work, "They don't understand..."  
  
Her mother looked down on her with kind eyes, "I do, Kagome. This tree meant a lot to me, too. Perhaps by falling, the Sacred tree was trying to tell us something. Maybe it was saying that it's time for us to move on, to let go-"  
  
Kagome sniffed, "You don't understand, either," she muttered, "'What does the tree growing of the well house mean?' It means that I'll never see my friends again. 'What does the Sacred Tree falling mean?' It means that I won't even be able to speak to Inu Yasha again," Kagome's tears were leaving trails in the dirt and blood still on her face, from when her body was controlled by Menomaru, and she had tried to kill Inu Yasha, the last time she'd seen him. "Don't you see, Mom? It's the same way I would feel if you or Sota or grandpa was suddenly taken away..."  
  
Her mother put an arm around her, "Like when your father died," the older woman let out a long sigh, "I thought that I would never be truly happy again, but I looked to those I loved," her mother sighed, "I won't lie to you, Kagome, it took years, and it still hurts sometimes, but eventually you realize that those you love never truly leave you. Not as long as you remember them."  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I don't think I can stay here, mother. As soon as I'm able, I'm going to leave this shrine... the memories just hurt too much." Though she tried to stop them, renegade tears still escaped her eyes, steadily flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Her mother gave her shoulder a squeeze, "You have plenty of time to think about that, Kagome. For now I think you should just try to get some rest." Kagome didn't argue as her mother led her gently back to the house.  
  
*****  
  
**one year later**  
  
Kagome smiled happily to Yuka. Her friend's party was a complete success, and Kagome was happy for her. She held out the tray of delicious looking hors d'oeuvres to one of the guests.  
  
*Yes,* Kagome reflected, setting down the tray briefly to smooth a wrinkle in her uniform, *the only problem with this party is that I'm too busy being the maid to enjoy it.* Still, it was a good position, and Kagome was glad to have it as a summer job. The pay was decent, she had some time off, and she didn't have to live at the shrine.   
  
Now all she needed was another job just like it, but closer to the college she wanted to attend in Tokyo. Her mother wanted her to move back home and let her pay for college, but she didn't want to be a burden. Besides, she wanted to be somewhere away from the shrine and the well, where her memories could stop hounding her. *Hounding... hounds... dogs... Inu Yasha... damn it! Why can't I stop thinking about him!*  
  
Kagome shook her head, trying to clear it, and went to the kitchen to get the drinks.   
  
*****  
  
Kagome had made the rounds in the ballroom before she headed out to Yuka on the balcony, where she was talking to a woman that looked to be in her early forties. She was almost out the door when she was accosted by one of the guests.  
  
"Hi, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sighed obviously, "Hello Hojo..." it was true that the boy was just being nice, but after almost three years, he was becoming quite annoying.  
  
The bright eyed boy didn't seem to notice her displeasure, "So, how have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine Hojo... would you like a drink?" Kagome offered him the tray.  
  
"No, thanks, but I wanted to ask you-"  
  
Kagome smiled brightly, "Well, then, I'd better head on, work, you know..."  
  
Hojo looked disappointed for an instant, then his usual charming smile was back, "Oh yeah, sure, well, see ya later!" Kagome nodded politely as she breezed past the boy and out to Yuka.   
  
Yuka and the woman were laughing quietly in the pleasantly cool night air. Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention, "Drinks?"  
  
The older woman took one, but Yuka waved them away impatiently, "Ms. West, this is Kagome, the girl I was just telling you about. Kagome is thinking about attending Tokyo University in the fall."  
  
"Is that so?" Ms. West smiled happily, "Well, it just so happens that my husband and I are thinking about buying a house very near Tokyo University, but we'll be needing a live in maid, a sort of assistant for me, really... would you be interested, Kagome?"   
  
The woman's brown eyes held nothing but warmth, and Kagome found herself liking her instantly. She believe her luck, "Oh yes, very..."  
  
"Wonderful! Here," she opened her evening bag and wrote seven digits on a scrap of paper with an eye liner pencil, "give me a call sometime." She pressed the paper into Kagome's free hand.  
  
Kagome accepted it gratefully, "I will, absolutely. Oh thank you, I can't tell you-"  
  
"Oh Kagome, look!" Yuka interrupted, "There's Hojo, and he looks thirsty, come on!"  
  
Kagome's smile became rather fake, "Oh yes, let's," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Ms. West watched them leave, a sly look on her face. She was so focused on watching Kagome, she didn't notice the man sneak up from behind her to grab her around the waist, "Oh!" the man then grabbed her hand and spun her around smoothly, to face him, "Oh, it's you, darling. You just missed Yuka's little maid... I think she's just what we've been looking for!" she smoothed the man's white hair back, out of his face, "Though we will be needing to buy a home near Tokyo University."  
  
"My sweet, you really are too kind, you know that?" The amber eyed man smiled at his wife of four hundred and seventy three years and as he pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
**********  
  
Hahahahahahahaha! TBC! 


	7. Before the Storm

**********  
  
Prisoners: the Bone Eater's Well  
Before the Storm  
  
**********  
  
Ms. West paced nervously in the new house, awaiting Kagome's arrival. She and her husband had purchased the large home (absolutely palatial, considering how close to the center of Tokyo it was) just for this purpose, and Ms. West hoped desperately that Kagome would agree to take the job and live here. Ms. West was working on a pay plan *It has to be enough, but not too much, or she might get suspicious...* when the knock at the door snapped her out of her reverie.   
  
*Well, she all but agreed over the phone, I'll just have to play it cool,* she opened the door to see Kagome, dressed in a short but still modest pale blue dress with a yellow jacket over it. "Kagome! Won't you come in?"  
  
Kagome stepped inside, her footsteps echoing in the huge empty house. "Thank you... This is a beautiful home, Ms. West."  
  
"Please, call me Renee," she followed Kagome through the entrance hall, as the girl looked all around, awed.   
  
"It would be a pleasure to work here," Kagome looked down at her reflection in the marble floor. "When will you be moving in?"  
  
'Renee' took Kagome gently by the shoulders and showed her the view through the main windows. "Actually, dear, I won't be moving in. You see, my husband and I would like this house to be a gift to my brother in law. As you said, it's very beautiful, but it's still bare, and I'd like you to help me decorate before he moves in."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped, and she blushed, embarrassed by her behavior, "Ms... um, Renee, wouldn't you prefer the help of a professional decorator?"  
  
The older woman made a face, "Professional decorators are stuck up snobs that make a house unlivable. I want this place to be a home, not a museum. Besides, it also needs a maid, and I'd like it if you were to stay on, as a maid, after you help me decorate."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, "Of course, I'd love it..."  
  
"There is the matter of a salary, how much did Yuka's family pay you?" Kagome blushed and named a figure. It obviously embarrassed her to discuss monetary issues. "Oh, dear, I'm afraid I could not, in good conscience offer you that..."  
  
"Oh, I'd work for less, I can-"  
  
"No, we'll have to double it." Kagome's jaw dropped. "Careful, dear, you'll catch flies, now, sit with me on the floor and we can discuss your schedule for a while. Please forgive me if I seem rushed, but I have an appointment for dinner with an old friend."  
  
*****  
  
**that night**  
  
Ms. West folded her napkin neatly and dropped it into her lap as her salad arrived. She stabbed a little bit of everything onto the end of her fork and had the bite halfway to her mouth when she was interrupted.  
  
"Glad to see you didn't wait."  
  
She let the fork down onto her plate, "Inu Yasha," she stood to embrace him warmly.  
  
"Where's your husband?" his eyes twinkled mischievously, "People will talk, Rin."  
  
Rin sighed, smiling, "People have been talking ever since the first formal function you attended and you threatened to rip that poor man's throat out if he didn't let you keep your hat on. Honestly... Sessho Maru agrees to hide his tail, I don't know why you don't do the same with your ears."  
  
"Because Sessho Maru was the first to suggest it to me, and I hate to agree with him on anything," Inu Yasha said firmly.  
  
Rin laughed, "I thought you two buried the hatchet years ago..."  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged, "We did, but he's still fun to argue with."  
  
Rin began to eat while Inu Yasha ordered, "You really should be grateful to your brother, you know," she admonished between bites, "He just bought you a house."  
  
Rin could see Inu Yasha's ears perk up under his bandana, "He did? But I already have a house..."  
  
"It's not the house as much as it is the maid..."  
  
Inu Yasha leaned back in his chair and laughed heartily, "Rin, are you and Fluffy still trying to fix me up? Even now, with Kagome alive...?"  
  
Rin looked him in the eye, "And just why haven't you gone to Kagome yet, Inu Yasha?"  
  
The hanyou shrugged, "Feh, I'm just biding my time, that's all. Look at how long it took you and Fluffy to get together."  
  
"That was because of Fluff- oh, Sessho Maru's hatred of humans, not because he had cold feet!"  
  
Inu Yasha sat up, "Whaddya mean, 'cold feet'?"  
  
Rin stabbed her fork through a particularly stubborn tomato skin, "It's understandable, Inu Yasha. You've been waiting for Kagome for so long that now you're afraid that something will go wrong when you do see her again."  
  
"I am not afraid!" Inu Yasha nearly yelled. People were starting to stare now.  
  
"Then prove it, dog boy, move into the house Sessho Maru and I bought you!"  
  
"Listen," Inu Yasha "I don't want the house, I don't want your advice, and I absolutely do NOT want this girl."  
  
"You will move in," Rin said resolutely, spearing the last of her salad, "and I think you'll like the girl... her name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
**********  
  
Boy! Cliff hangers are fun! :) I think Inu Yasha and Kagome are going to meet again in the next chapter, and I will of course make it as happy, peaceful, and tear-jerking as possible.  
  
Just kidding! Tune in next time, Kagome gets mad, Inu Yasha gets confused, and Shippo gets amused. See ya! 


	8. Not What I Expected

**********  
Prisoners: the Bone Eater's Well  
Not What I Expected  
**********  
  
Kagome stopped pacing long enough to fluff a pillow on the couch, determined to have everything perfect when Renee came by with her brother in law and his ward. Renee had been good to Kagome, and had promised that she would be treated with respect and dignity by the new masters of the house. "Or else..." the woman had muttered under her breath grimly.  
  
Kagome surveyed the room one last time, pleased. She had taken her charge as interior decorator seriously, and even with Renee's seemingly limitless budget, Kagome had made more than a few trips to thrift stores. She had also been sensitive to the fact that she was a woman, decorating for two males. Now she was surrounded by a room that was rugged without insulting her feminine sensibilities, with natural fibers, all in earth tones.   
  
*****  
  
"This is so stupid," Inu Yasha spat out bitterly, "you should have left everything to do with Kagome up to me, Rin, but no! You had to butt in!"  
  
Walking beside them was a five foot eight man with brown eyes, "I don't see why you're so mad, Inu Yasha. I thought you'd be excited about seeing Kagome again."  
  
"I just wish that this nosy bitch had the good sense to keep out of other people's business!"  
  
"He is excited to see Kagome again... he's just nervous. Kinda cute, really," Rin told the man.  
  
"I am not nervous!"  
  
"Then are you going to ring the doorbell now? We've been standing on the front porch for five minutes," the man reminded him.  
  
Inu Yasha blushed, "Well? It's my house, isn't it? I can just walk right in!" He grabbed the knob and pushed open the door.   
  
"Renee, is that you?" a voice floated to the Hanyou's keen ears and he stopped dead, in the middle of the doorway, "Hang on, I'll be right there!"the voice came again. Inu Yasha closed his eyes, savoring the melodious-  
  
"Oh, for the love of..." the man with brown eyes muttered as he gave Inu Yasha a good shove into the house, putting him chest to nose with the woman that had just come running into the room.  
  
She hopped back a step, "Oops! Sorry about that-" she looked up at his face.   
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Inu Yasha..." she breathed.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Kagome!!!" the man with brown eyes bolted from behind Inu Yasha to grab the girl in a tight hug.  
  
Kagome was still very dazed, "Uh, who are you, exactly?"  
  
The man let go of her and slapped a hand to his forehead, "Oh, right, the disguise!" there was a puff of pink smoke, which cleared instantly.  
  
"SHIPPO?!?" Kagome grabbed the Kitsune and held him close, "Oh, I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too!" Shippo inhaled deeply, "And you smell just the same!"  
  
Kagome patted the youkai's back akwardly, smiling happily, "Thanks...I think..."  
  
"Oh Kagome, you have no idea how long we've been waiting for this moment. Inu Yasha and I-"  
  
"Hang on," Kagome interrupted confused, "have you two been together all this time?"  
  
Shippo nodded, "Yep, he raised me!"  
  
"Really?! That Inu Yasha?!" Kagome pointed at the hanyou disbelievingly.  
  
"You see Kagome," Renee chimed in, "When you left, you were the closest thing Shippo had to a mother, as well as the closest thing Inu Yasha had to a mate; therefor Inu Yasha became the closest thing Shippo had to a father."  
  
"Hey, the place looks great!" Shippo had been viewing the room appreciatively while Rin was explaining things. "Don't you think so, Inu Yasha?"  
  
The half demon had been staring at Kagome, mouth slightly open, ever since he first saw her. "I don't know what his problem is, usually you can't get him to shut up!"  
  
"He's happy to see Kagome again, that's all," Rin confided to the fox demon, who was the only other being in the room not currently comatose.  
  
*The closest thing Inu Yasha had to a mate...* the words replayed themselves in Kagome's mind. "Shippo?" Kagome asked quietly, "Why have you waited until now to see me?"  
  
Shippo snorted, "We wouldn't even be seeing you now, if it hadn't been for Rin here..."  
  
*Rin?* Kagome filed the thought for later investigation.  
  
"She set up this whole deal, and it was like pulling teeth to get Inu Yasha to go through with it."  
  
"Pulling teeth!" Kagome repeated incredulously.  
  
"Wait, it's not what it sounds like..." Inu Yasha said, finally snapping out of it.  
  
"I've been all alone in this time for one year... I would have given anything to see you again..." Kagome's voice was sad and quiet.  
  
"Kagome, listen..." Inu Yasha reached out to her.  
  
"SIT!" Nothing happened. Kagome noticed for the first time that the necklace was gone, and Inu Yasha's face was reddening, "...Where are the prayer beads?!" she asked angrily.  
  
Shippo piped up, "Oh, Kikyo took those things off centuries ago..."  
  
Inu Yasha shot Shippo a death glare as Kagome exploded, "Kikyo!?"  
  
"Yeah she took them off right after she gave him that goodbye kiss..." Shippo recalled.  
  
"Kiss?" Kagome squeaked.  
  
Shippo opened his mouth again, but was cut off before he could do any more damage. "Hey now," Rin stepped between Inu Yasha and Kagome, "aren't we forgetting what's really important here?"  
  
"You mean the last jewel shard?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Shippo! You are no longer allowed in this conversation!" Inu Yasha roared, angry, but glad he had someone to yell at.  
  
"But you said years ago that you thought Kagome had the last of the shikon shards, and that we'd get it back when we saw her again..."  
  
"Shippo, mouth closed, NOW!" Inu Yasha's face was a very unhealthy vermillion by that time, "Besides, that quote was taken WAY out of context..."  
  
"So, you have every jewel shard but one..." Kagome was mentally debating whether or not to give them hers and be done with it.  
  
"Yeah, here," from under his shirt, Inu Yasha presented the shikon jewel. It was completely fused together and looked whole, but on closer inspection there was a little sliver missing from the outside.  
  
"It's fused together... but I was the only one able to do that..."  
  
Inu Yasha stared at the floor, coughed, and muttered something almost indecipherable, "Ahemkikyo..."  
  
"Kikyo..." Kagome repeated, forlorn. She grasped hold of her anger again, "That's it! I'm leaving, and this time I never want to see you again. Ever!"  
  
Now Inu Yasha was mad, "You can't go!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Be...Because I have you under contract for the next month!" Inu Yasha presented the paper that Rin had given him moments earlier.  
  
Rin moaned, "Oh, dog boy, no..."  
  
Kagome's face paled, "Fine! I will be your servant for the next month. After that I'm leaving... forever," she turned to the two onlookers, staring speechlessly, "Good night Renee, you too Shippo. Oh, and Inu Yasha?" she asked, turning back to the hanyou, who had his arms crossed over his chest triumphantly even as his face held disappointment, "Take my advice, and sleep with one eye open tonight."  
  
Kagome turned on her heel and marched to the maid's chamber.  
  
"Well," Shippo observed, "That didn't go well..." he paused in thought, "and who's Renee?"  
  
**********  
  
TBC More on the history of Kikyo and Rin/Renee coming up. 


	9. Girl Talk

Okay, this next chapter should address:  
  
Human and demon interbreeding.  
How Rin is living much longer than the average human.  
Where Kikyo figures into all this.  
...and so I give you...  
  
**********  
  
Prisoners  
Girl Talk  
  
**********  
  
Kagome was surrounded by white. She could feel the ground, soft and hazy beneath her, but she could not see any lines, any angles that differentiated ground from sky. She was held by a feeling of extreme peace.  
  
"I am glad that you find serenity here," a gentle voice came from behind her, "I did, as well, when I created this space during my training as a miko..."  
  
Kagome looked into the eyes of the speaker, eyes that held warmth the first time since she'd known them. "Kikyo..."  
  
"Kagome," the woman kneeled down before her in her priestess robes, "Please, sit."  
  
"I prefer to stand," Kagome was pleased to hear that her voice was steady, even in her emotional turmoil.  
  
"As you wish," Kikyo looked up at Kagome with a deep sadness in her eyes, "Kagome, I regret that the Kikyo you knew was only a shell of the woman I once was. The woman you knew was fueled only by hate, but in my life everything I did was done for love. My love for my people, my love for my earth, and my love for Inu Yasha..." she rose gracefully to her feet to look her reincarnation directly in the eye, "Much like you, in this time."  
  
"It is not!" Kagome yelled. "Well, okay, I do love my family and my planet and all that, but I DO NOT love that dog breathed hanyou!"  
  
Kikyo nodded, "As you say," the miko turned her back on the girl, "I will return again, this is not over."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome's eyes opened to a wall splashed with color from the tiny crystal hanging in the window. She stretched lazily, wiggling her toes. This was the sort of feeling that she deeply appreciated, memories of the strange dream were already disappearing, and she'd woken up before the alarm harassed her with it's monotonous buzzing, telling her to leave the warm, soft bed.  
  
She rolled over slowly to look at the clock, and see how much time she had before her first class at eight-  
  
*****  
  
"SHIT!" the scream from down the hall roused the hanyou out of his troubled dreams. Groggily, he rose from bed to check on the situation.  
  
"What the hell, wench?!" he yelled from his doorway, "It's only eight o' five, some of us are trying to sleep!"  
  
The girl paid him no attention, running through the house full tilt, "Shit, shit, shit, shit..." She grabbed her bag by the front door, ignoring the blank stares from Renee *or is it Rin?* and Shippo. She threw open the door, though only for the satisfaction of slamming it shut again without going through. "Oh, who am I kidding?!" she moaned, "Ms. Watasuki locks the doors at eight. I'm screwed!" she threw her bag on the floor and kicked it.   
  
Rin watched all of this calmly, "Something the matter, dear?"  
  
Kagome kept her head low, embarrassed, "My alarm didn't go off..."  
  
"Hmm, imagine that," Rin didn't sound at all surprised, "Well, we must make the best of a bad situation, and to remedy this one, I'd be honored if you'd join me for a cup of tea."  
  
Kagome was still angry and frustrated, but just as she was about to refuse her stomach rumbled loudly.  
  
"...and perhaps some breakfast as well?" Rin offered, smiling.  
  
Kagome hesitated, then nodded.   
  
"Great, so what are we having?" Shippo asked.  
  
Rin eyed the fox demon sternly, "You are having microwave oatmeal in the kitchen, while Kagome and I are having English tea and biscuits in the den."  
  
"Wait a minute!" the fox demon was incredulous as he followed the two women into the kitchen, "In case you two haven't noticed, I'm a grown up now... hell, I'm five centuries older than Kagome! You can't just shut me out."  
  
Rin was arranging the tray as she answered, "We can and we will, kit... Besides, none of what we discuss is likely to interest you." She accepted the pot of hot water from Kagome.  
  
"What are you going to talk about, then?" Shippo was unconvinced.  
  
Rin hesitated. "Girl stuff," she answered finally.  
  
Shippo's entire demeanor changed visibly, "Ugh... like hygiene and stuff?"  
  
"Yes," Rin answered, lifting the tray, "Only less hygiene and more stuff... coming Kagome?"  
  
*****  
  
In the den Rin set down the tray and turned on the radio. The classical music blared out. "Does it have to be so loud?" Kagome asked over the din.  
  
Rin turned it down a bit, "It's just insurance. In case anyone with superhuman hearing might be trying to listen in," she explained quietly. "I brought you in here to tell you some things... important things, which concern myself, and Inu Yasha... and you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded excitedly, spreading jam onto a biscuit, "I think I'm ready for anything by now..."  
  
Rin nodded, "First off, I must confess that I lied to you, my dear. My name is Rin, not Renee. I first met you when I was eight years old, five hundred years ago."  
  
Kagome dropped her knife, "You were the little girl with Sessho Maru...!" Rin nodded slightly, "But you should be long dead by now."   
  
Rin shrugged, "I myself am often surprised by life's little quirks," she took a sip of tea, "I was nineteen years old, and still aging normally, when I realized that the nature of my love for Sessho Maru had begun to change from the childlike worship I had held for him since I was eight; and I was twenty... um, now I forget, twenty-two or twenty-three when I realized that he no longer looked at me as the little tag along brat," she smiled warmly at the thought.   
  
"So how is it that you are still alive?" Kagome urged.  
  
"Well, to make a very long story short, Sessho Maru got scared. He never admitted it, of course, but he eventually had to confront his feelings for me, and this caused him to run away, vowing never to return.  
  
"On this journey, Sessho Maru was more obsessed than ever with Inu Yasha's sword... um..."  
  
"Tetsusaiga," Kagome provided.   
  
"Right, that one, and in order to attain it he began going through any information on his father that he could find, where he made the sword, how, and why. In with this information, in a small temple far from what is now known as Tokyo, he found documentation on the mating of his father to Inu Yasha's mother." Rin looked down at the diamond ring on her finger before continuing.  
  
"It was in this scroll that Sessho Maru found the ancient practice of binding two souls, a human and a youkai's, so that their lives become one, allowing the human to live as long as their significant other." She slipped off the ring and handed it to Kagome, "The diamond in that ring was what we eventually used to concentrate the energy of our souls to allow us to be together."  
  
"It's so beautiful..." Kagome whispered. Deep within the diamond she could see swirling colors in an eternal dance, she handed the ring back to Rin. "But how did Sessho Maru... um, 'bind' himself to you when he held such hatred toward humans."  
  
Rin leaned forward on the little round table, "As I'm sure you'll discover, love is very hard to suppress," Kagome blushed pink, "However, you may notice, the next time you see us together, that I now look a few years older than Sessho Maru. Love may be very hard to suppress, but Sessho Maru is damn diligent..."  
  
Kagome nodded, she could imagine how difficult their courtship must have been, "You said that all of this somehow concerned Inu Yasha and me..."  
  
Rin nodded seriously, "Kagome, I know that you have the last shikon shard," Kagome's eyes widened, "Now, don't worry, I only know because I watched Inu Yasha search all those years, and I know that if that shard had existed anywhere, he would have found it."  
  
Kagome nodded, "It is very important to him..."  
  
Rin laughed, "You don't know the half of it! You see, after you left Inu Yasha and your friends were only looking for the shikon shards so that they could complete the jewel and destroy it-"  
  
"That's just what he said," Kagome cut in bitterly, "He only wanted to use the shard to become a full demon."  
  
"He changed when you left, Kagome. He only wanted to destroy the jewel, until he found out that the binding ceremony for a human and a demon (or a human and a hanyou, for that matter) required a jewel to concentrate the energy. Do you follow me here, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blinked, "He wanted to use the jewel of four souls to bind with a human?"  
  
Rin nodded, "With you, yes. Think of it, Kagome, if you two use the jewel as a means to bind to each other in love, then the jewel is purified! Good overcomes evil, light defeats dark!"  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows, impressed, "I'm actually surprised that Inu Yasha came up with that."  
  
"Alas, our dog boy was not the one to formulate the plan. In a way, you were."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"When you left Feudal Japan and the well was sealed, it allowed Kikyo's soul- your soul- to return her body. She explained all of this to Inu Yasha, and fused the shards together. Then she freed him from the prayer beads, kissed him on the cheek and dissolved back into the earth."  
  
"Only on the cheek?" Kagome asked happily.  
  
"I think you're kind of missing the point here-" Rin muttered.  
  
"Hey you guys!" a voice called from outside the door. Cursing, Rin got up, turned off the radio, and opened the door to reveal Shippo. "I couldn't find the oatmeal, do we have any Ramen?"   
  
*****  
  
Kagome sank down gratefully into the couch, glad to be through the day's classes and housework. She wanted to keep ahead of the chores, before Inu Yasha had a chance to assign her anything, and now she was dog tired. *Dog tired... dog... Inu Yasha.*  
  
She was too tired, even, to berate her mind for following it's familiar path of thought back to the hanyou. *Maybe I'll just rest my eyes here for a minute...*  
  
*****  
  
"I'm glad you came back," Kagome turned to see Kikyo standing, hands clasped and head bowed slightly.  
  
"Kikyo..." Kagome thought back to what Rin had said, "is it true that you wanted Inu Yasha and I to be bound together?"  
  
Kikyo stepped closer, "How long can two souls wanting to become one be kept apart?" she touched Kagome's shoulder, "How long can one of those souls remain splintered, unable to forgive herself?"  
  
Kagome looked deep into Kikyo's eyes... her own eyes from another time. On impulse she grabbed the miko and held her close, gasping as she felt herself becoming one with the woman. "Our soul," Kagome and Kikyo intoned together, "will be healed..."  
  
Just before they came together completely, Kikyo asked softly, "Please, give my love to..."  
  
*****  
  
"Inu Yasha," Kagome murmured, still half asleep, and feeling more... complete than she had in years. She woke completely to find herself still on the couch, a widely grinning hanyou staring down at her.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Kagome felt her cheeks flush, "SIT!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, right... damn it!" instead Kagome settled for the less satisfying action of marching to her own room, slamming the door shut behind her to keep out the uproarious laughter of the half demon.  
  
***********  
  
TBC 


	10. Sit, Bitch!

I tried to work in the reincarnations of Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, but it just didn't fly. I'll try again later on . . .   
  
As for how long this fic is going to be, I have no idea. I'm working without an outline, and it will keep going for as long as it's fun. :)  
  
Look out for a homage to the Princess Bride by William Goldman.  
  
**********  
  
Prisoners  
Sit, Bitch!  
  
**********  
  
This situation was not going at all as it was supposed to. Inu Yasha sighed as he watched Kagome scrubbing furiously at the dishes she had cooked dinner in. At dinner she had only spoken to Shippo, (Rin had gone home to Sessho Maru the previous day) and, loathe though he was to admit it, Inu Yasha missed her terribly. He leaned against the door frame, reflecting on the girl, who was so kind, hard working, honest, and true. The only problem with her was that she couldn't stand the sight of him.  
  
Kagome set the dishes on the drying rack and breezed past her boss, glowering darkly. Inu Yasha didn't know what to do for this girl that hadn't spoken to him in days. "Kagome...?"  
  
"What?" she demanded, turning abruptly to face him and fixing him with a stare that froze the blood in his veins.  
  
"Um... I..." he let his gaze drop, unable to hold the intensity of her stare.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you cleaned this floor today?!" *Why, why, why did I say that?*  
  
Kagome glared harder, "No, sir, I'll get right on it."  
  
Kagome shoved past him to get the mop and bucket. *Well, at least she's talking... that's good, right?*   
  
*****  
  
Shippo didn't know what to make of this new development. Since this morning things had gone from bad to worse. The kitsune felt helpless to do anything but sit and watch. He toyed with his food as Inu Yasha barked out yet another order.  
  
"Kagome, we will be entertaining a guest for brunch tomorrow, and I expect you to have a three course meal prepared."  
  
"Fine," came the curt reply.  
  
"Oh, and clean this table, not just now but every night after you serve dinner."  
  
"As you wish."   
  
"And for the brunch, make that tuna casserole you made for lunch yesterday, only make it better..."  
  
"As you w-"  
  
"Would you two just stop?!" all eyes were on the fox demon as he stood, "What is wrong with you two?! Inu Yasha, you've been unspeakably rude to Kagome all day, and Kagome, you let him get away with treating you like a slave! You're not even sitting with us for dinner anymore!"  
  
"I am not being treated as a slave... I'm being treated like a servant, which I am."  
  
Shippo shook his head, "No, Kagome, you're much more!"  
  
Kagome regarded the demon and half demon through slitted eyes, "Am I? Then tell me, why did you wait so long to see me? I waited for you for a whole year!!" the last was directed primarily to Inu Yasha.  
  
"YOU waited a YEAR?" the hanyou roared, "Then imagine what it was like for ME, waiting FIVE HUNDRED YEARS!!!"  
  
Kagome laughed mirthlessly, "Oh, and I suppose you were entirely chaste the whole time!!"  
  
"Hell, no!" Shippo piped in, before the blushing half demon had a chance to respond, "Man, I could tell you some things-"  
  
"Shut the hell up, Shippo!"  
  
Kagome sniffed lightly, "That's what I thought," her voice quivered.  
  
Inu Yasha was looking for a quick way to end this, "And I suppose that you haven't seen one other guy?!"  
  
Kagome held her head high, "As a matter of fact I haven't, but don't go thinking it was all because of you! I'll have you know that I just couldn't get a date!" Kagome nodded triumphantly before she realized what she'd said, "I mean, I could have... if I- Oh, never mind what I meant!" she looked into the blank faces of the two men around the table, "Just know that from now on I am your servant, nothing more. I want no special treatment, do you understand?"  
  
She cleared away the dishes they were finished with, and Shippo stared after her. "There is no way I'm sticking around for that brunch tomorrow," he informed the man that raised him.  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"I have the feeling it's going to get very, very ugly."  
  
*****  
  
"Yoo hoo! Kagome!" Yuka was calling from across the street as Kagome was walking home from college. *No, not home,* she thought firmly, *I am walking to work, that's all.* She waved to Yuka and waited for the other woman to make her way over through the treacherous traffic.  
  
  
"Kagome! How have things been going for you with Ms. West?"  
  
"Actually, I'm not-"  
  
"Glad to hear it," her smiling friend glanced quickly to her watch, "Oh! I've gotta run... Ms. West fixed me up with an invitation to brunch with her brother in law... from what I hear he's very attractive; and single to boot!"  
  
Kagome blinked, "Actually, I work for In-, um, Ms. West's brother in law now." *...and I thought Rin wanted us to be together...*  
  
"You do?! How perfect, why don't I bring Hojo along?" Yuka put her arm around Kagome, "You can work on him while I work on I. Y. West..." Yuka looked thoughtful, "What does the I. Y. Stand for anyway?"  
  
*****  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen, where she had just finished preparing the food for that afternoon's brunch.  
  
"The help does NOT yell at the boss!" Inu Yasha yelled, entering the room.  
  
*Not even when the boss is an insufferable ass?!* Kagome was about to bite out, before making the decision to stick to their earlier agreement, "Sorry, sir. I just didn't want to leave the food alone to come and find you. I was afraid the soup would scorch."  
  
The hanyou looked surprised, but nodded, "Well, what is it?"  
  
"I've prepared the food, and as soon as the soup is done heating, I'll be finished. I really need to get in some time at the library, and I was wondering if you'd mind if I..."  
  
"No way," Inu Yasha cut in, "Do you expect my guest to serve herself?!"  
  
"Guests," Kagome corrected.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I ran into Yuka today," Kagome stirred the soup once and turned up the heat, "She's bringing Hojo with her..."  
  
"Hojo?" Inu Yasha repeated, "That name sounds familiar..."  
  
Kagome nodded, "I used to date him."  
  
Inu Yasha's face darkened, "Oh... that Hoho..."  
  
"Ho-Jo!"  
  
"I know how to say his name, wench,"Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "So may I please study at the library tonight?"  
  
Inu Yasha arched an eyebrow, "I thought that you were on the schedule until seven tonight."  
  
Kagome reddened, but tried to contain her anger, "I am, but I'll make it up later... I've more than earned it already with the extra time I end up putting in."  
  
"Feh, I never asked for that extra time, you gave it on your own. I'll expect the table set in thirty minutes," Inu Yasha turned and began walking out of the room, "Don't think for one minute that you're leaving me alone with Yuka and Hobo."  
  
"It's HOJO!" Kagome yelled after him.   
  
Inu Yasha stopped at the mirror in the hallway, "I really thought you'd stopped being such a bastard..." he told his reflection.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome was just putting out the napkins, folded up as swans, onto the table when the doorbell rang. Kagome centered her apron and hurried to answer it.  
  
"Kagome!" Yuka exclaimed, "So good to see you; and just look who I brought with me..."  
  
"Hello, Hojo," Kagome smiled, nodding politely to the young man.  
  
"Hi, Kagome!" Hojo was smiling as always, and Kagome had the sudden urge to take out all the previous week's frustration on that one target.  
  
*Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Inu Yasha,* Kagome thought sourly. "Please follow me, brunch will be served in here." Kagome opened the double doors to the ornate table, already set with the minestrone she'd prepared earlier. "Please, make yourselves comfortable, and I'm sure the master of the house will be with us soon."  
  
Yuka sat down and took out a makeup mirror to fix her hair; while Hojo grabbed Kagome by the hand. "Kagome, I've known you for years, and I know you said that you didn't want to date anyone, but I'd be deeply honored if you would be so kind as to consider," Kagome's thoughts drifted as Hojo prattled on with his now familiar speech. His persistence reminded Kagome a very small bit of Miroku, but the monk was much more deep and sincere in his proposals, and much more interesting. Kagome only tuned in again as Hojo was trailing off, and looking past her to the doorway.  
  
Inu Yasha was standing there, arms folded across his chest and fixing Hojo with a glare that Kagome recognized well as one she herself had given Inu Yasha many times in the past. He raised his chin , "I will thank you not to converse with the help, Hoho."  
  
Hojo smiled brightly and outstretched his hand, "It's Hojo, actually, and may I say that I'm very pleased-" Yuka had jumped up from the table and in front of him.  
  
"Quiet, Hoho," Kagome narrowed her eyes at the look that the other girl had fixed on Inu Yasha, "You may call me Yuka," she purred, batting her eyelashes prettily.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded uncomfortably at the girl, "Hello," he grunted, "Well, shall we eat?"  
  
Yuka, Hojo, and Inu Yasha all took their seats. Yuka slid her chair closer to Inu Yasha, and attempted to move her plate. The first course went without incident, and when she bought out the tuna salad Kagome managed to slide Yuka's place setting back to it's   
original spot. She tried to ignore Inu Yasha's smile at this.   
  
"Inu Yasha," Yuka was slowly sliding her plate closer to him, "I know that you're new in town, and I'd really love to show the ins and outs," she looked towards him with heavily lidded eyes, "I was thinking perhaps we could set up a little date, just the two of us. Nothing fancy, just a tour of the town."  
  
Inu Yasha pursed his lips, "Maybe... I'll think about it."  
  
Kagome watched this all with something close to despair, which was rapidly transforming itself to boiling anger, *Why doesn't he just tell her off?!* she thought wildly, *Just look her right in the eye, and say-*  
  
"Speaking of a date, Kagome," Hojo's hopeful gaze met her own furious one, "I was wondering if you and I might-"  
  
"Shut up, Hoho!!!" Kagome gritted out through clenched teeth, "I... do... NOT... want... to go out with YOU!" Fueled by adrenaline, she picked up the tuna salad and dumped it neatly over Hojo's head, leaving the bowl on like an oversized hat. *Let him try to misinterpret that.*  
  
The room froze. Yuka was staring at Hojo, mouth wide open. Inu Yasha was regarding her with newfound respect. Kagome herself was shock still, though she was shivering slightly.  
  
"Kagome..." Hojo finally began, "I must admit, I'm having trouble believing that was an accident..." the poor boy was understandably bewildered.  
  
"Hojo, I'm.." Kagome couldn't think of how to begin such an apology.  
  
"She isn't interested!" Inu Yasha provided, "Anyone with half a brain would be able to see that," He picked up his fork again and resumed his brunch.  
  
"Is that all you're going to say?!" Yuka asked in disbelief, "She's your servant, you're responsible for her!"  
  
"He is not!" Kagome was indignant.  
  
Yuka sniffed, "All I know is that you never acted like that when you were working for me." She threw her napkin onto the table, "Come on, Hojo, we are leaving."  
  
"'Door's through there," Inu Yasha gestured with his fork, his mouth full of tuna salad.  
  
The outraged guests left without another word.   
  
Inu Yasha turned to Kagome. "Well?"  
  
Kagome looked at him dumbly, "'Well' what?"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "This is a three course meal. I've only had two."  
  
*****  
  
When brunch was finished, Kagome was clearing away the dishes, while Inu Yasha was busy changing out of his shirt, which had been splattered with tuna during Kagome's little... episode.  
  
Kagome nearly dropped the stack of dishes she was holding at the shout of "Damn, not again!!"  
  
Kagome ran to Inu Yasha's room, to find the very frustrated hanyou looking down at the button in his hand. He noticed Kagome and sighed deeply.  
  
"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to button up a shirt with these claws?" he asked her.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, "Want some help?"  
  
The hanyou nodded, and Kagome walked closer and deftly finished unbuttoning the shirt, too intent on her task to be embarrassed until she was finished and faced with Inu Yasha's bare chest. She blushed red.  
  
"Thank you," he said sincerely. She smiled and nodded shyly. "You know, I have the same problem with the button on these pants..."  
  
Kagome's face fell, and she jumped back, "You... YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Inu Yasha stood, stunned, as she retreated, "Well, I do!"  
  
*****  
  
TBC 


	11. Hippy Hanyou

I've just thought of another plot line to toss into the mix in this story! Enjoy! Oh, and before anyone thinks that I'm making fun of hippies, I want to proclaim proudly know that I own the outfit I described in the picture, and I wear it often, with a tie-dye shirt underneath the vest. Hippy power forever!  
  
**********  
  
Prisoners  
Hippy Hanyou  
  
**********  
  
Kagome sat in her room, seething. *Dumb, crude, insufferable hanyou... and a pervert, too. At least I only have three weeks to go. He's probably only keeping me here so he can get my shikon shard anyway,* the thought stung. She took the little carved soapstone box down from her night stand. *Couldn't hurt to check...* she opened the box.  
  
Instantly the room was flooded with soothing butterscotch light. Kagome snapped the box shut. *That's never happened before! It must be reacting to being so close to the rest of the jewel. I should probably take it to the shrine for safe keeping-* there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Go away, dog breath!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey, that's fox breath!" came the falsely angry reply.  
  
"Shippo!" Kagome stuffed the box under her pillow. "Come on in!"  
  
The door opened to the fox demon, and Kagome took a moment to wonder at just how much he had changed. His tail was now smooth and long, he was almost as tall as Inu Yasha, and his face would now be better described as 'handsome' rather than 'cute'. Still, his eyes were the same, big and trusting. "Kagome, can we talk?"  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her reverie, "Of course, Shippo," she gestured to the end of the bed.  
  
The grown demon sat down, a worried expression on his face, "So, how was brunch?" Kagome gave him a look, "Wow, that bad, huh?"  
  
"Worse... where were you during the carnage, anyway?"  
  
"Away," Shippo answered simple, staring down at his fox feet  
  
"'Away' where?" Kagome asked slyly.  
  
"Nowhere special..." Shippo still didn't look at her.  
  
"Even after five hundred years you still can't tell a decent lie, Shippo," Kagome smiled.  
  
Shippo licked his lips and looked at her, "Okay... here's the truth," his mouth opened wide, but no sound came out.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome prompted.  
  
Shippo sighed, "The truth is, I really want to tell you, but I don't think I can. If Inu Yasha found out...."  
  
"Shippo, you know I wouldn't tell Inu Yasha!" Kagome insisted, "I barely ever speak to Inu Yasha."  
  
"Sure you don't now, but you two are meant for each other! You'll probably be engaged by the end of the month!" Shippo had a strange mixture of emotions on his face at the thought, each vying for dominance.  
  
"Shippo, I don't completely understand, I thought you wanted Inu Yasha and I to be together."  
  
Shippo furrowed his brow, "I do! But when you're married to him, I won't be able to tell this to you... and I really need to tell someone...."  
  
Kagome put a hand on the kitsune's shoulder, "Shippo, I have no intention of marrying Inu Yasha. I'm going to be leaving at the end of the month, and after that my only contact with him will be through you. You can tell me anything."  
  
Shippo shook his head furiously, "No! I don't want that, either! Kagome, I love both of you, only don't tell him I said that, and I want you to be happy, and I know that the thing that would make you happiest would be if you were together, and I don't want to wreck that even if it does mean that I can never tell you what I'm dying to tell you!" he said this all very fast.  
  
Kagome blinked. She had barely registered all of what he'd said, so she just picked one part of his little speech to address, "He didn't wait for five centuries. You said it yourself, he was unfaithful!"  
  
Shippo nodded slightly, "Well, you gotta understand, Inu Yasha was an outcast from both human and demon culture for years..."  
  
"Because he was a hanyou," Kagome interjected.  
  
"Right. Now that meant that for centuries no self respecting female, human or demon, would come near him."  
  
"Wait, are you saying I'm not self respecting?"  
  
"No, but you're different, Kagome! Anyway, Inu Yasha didn't care about that, because he was waiting for you. Then a few decades ago we were in America, and they had gotten into a war in Vietnam...."  
  
"In the sixties."  
  
"Yeah, then, so it was pretty recent. Back then there was this idea called free love. As a result, pretty soon there were a lot of little hanyou kids running around," Kagome blushed, "and Inu Yasha was suddenly really popular. Lots of people looked at him as a trail blazer for hanyou rights. Especially the women. He had a few flings, but nothing really important, no true relationships. Then you were born and he stopped seeing any other women altogether."  
  
Kagome tried to digest it all, "Where was he when I was born?" she asked quietly.  
  
Shippo smiled widely, "We were in the waiting room. Your father was in there too, earlier. He was a wreck, almost as bad as Inu Yasha. Then he came through with a doctor and we followed him to the observation window. He assumed we were there to see someone else, I guess, but we were all looking at you. You were a cute baby, Kagome."  
  
Kagome shook her head in wonder, "That's amazing... so why did you two wait so long to come and see me when I was old enough to appreciate it?"  
  
Shippo regarded her, "We only waited a year, that's like a month in demon time. I guess Inu Yasha only waited even that long because he was nervous..... Almost all the friction between you two was caused by him being impatient and immature, and I guess he just wanted to be sure he was really ready for you."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"Inu Yasha, Shippo! Lunch time!"  
  
Shippo came careening down the hall. "Quick, Kagome, look!" Shippo held out a blue book with the words 'Family Memories' on the cover. Shippo's finger was acting as a bookmark.  
  
Kagome took the book and opened it to the page Shippo had indicated. Her eyes opened wide.  
  
From the date on the bottom, the picture was about forty years old. In it, she could see a person wearing a brightly colored beaded headband, wrapped just under his pointed ears. In addition, he wore a brown leather vest with lots of fringe, no shirt, and long patchwork bell bottoms with bare feet. He was holding up two fingers in a peace sign. "Kami... this is Inu Yasha?"  
  
Shippo burst out laughing, "Isn't it hilarious? Now let me go hide it before Dog Boy sees..." he winked, "He thinks I burned it back in seventy-eight!"  
  
Shippo went out one door just as Inu Yasha came in the other. Kagome looked at him for a long moment before gesturing to the table. "Miso soup and sandwiches," she stated simply.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded and took a seat. His ears flattened as he saw Kagome staring at him. Mumbling, he bought the spoon to his lips. As he sipped the hot miso, Kagome had a sudden mental image of him sitting there in the outfit in the picture. She began to giggle.  
  
"What?" the hanyou demanded. He looked at the spoon in his hand, "Did you do something to the soup?!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, still laughing. "What's so funny?" Shippo asked entering the room.  
  
"Don't eat the soup, Kagome may have poisoned it," the hanyou explained seriously. Kagome just laughed harder.   
  
Inu Yasha's ears perked up, and his nose began sniffing. "Quiet, I think I heard something." Kagome nodded and managed to keep her laughter to a final inappropriate snort. Inu Yasha's ears turned toward the front of the house just as the pounding on the door started.   
  
"Open up, dog puke! I know you've got Kagome in there!"  
  
Shippo rolled his eyes, "Kouga...."  
  
Inu Yasha grimaced, "...and just after I got rid of Hoho, too.... Do we have any more tuna salad?" he asked Kagome. Kagome blushed at the memory.  
  
"Never mind that, let's just give him some soup," Shippo suggested. Kagome snickered.  
  
Just then, the door was ripped from it's hinges by a very angry wolf demon.  
  
**********  
  
TBC  
  
*Vega squints really hard* Hey! I can almost see the end of this fic from here!   
  
Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! 


	12. On the Prowl

To my reviewers: wow, I can't believe the urge to write that your support has fueled in me. Kisses and hugs all around! Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
  
**********  
  
Prisoners  
On the Prowl  
  
**********  
  
"Damn," the hanyou muttered, "He's in the house."  
  
"Inu Yasha!" the wolf demon yelled again, "Where the hell are you!"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed, "I'll get rid of him. You," he looked pointedly at Kagome, "will stay in here, out of sight."  
  
"No way!" Kagome was nearly yelling, "I'm through with being the one that needs to be protected all the time! Why don't you stay in here and I'll get rid of him. It's just Kouga, for goodness sakes!"  
  
Shippo held Kagome back by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Um, Kagome, do you remember what Kouga was like back in the Feudal era?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course, but that was five hundred years ago!"  
  
"I can smell you, Dog Turd! You may as well come out of that closet!!" the rampage was continuing upstairs.  
  
"Jeeze, is this guy thick or what?" Inu Yasha grabbed a broom and thumped on the ceiling of the kitchen.   
  
"What is that?! Where the hell are you?!?" Kouga snarled angrily above them.  
  
"Heh heh. Stupid wolf...."  
  
Shippo shook his head at the half demon, "Anyway, Kagome, Kouga was obsessed with you back then, and that feeling of possession has only grown for him over the past five centuries."   
  
"Five centuries, what a loser," Inu Yasha snorted, setting down the broom and folding his arms over his chest. Kagome and Shippo looked at him wryly. "What? That was different! I have a claim on you, You're mine!!"  
  
Kagome felt her fists clench, "Why, you stupid, slimy... SIT!"  
  
Inu Yasha gave a long suffering sigh, "Kagome, have you forgotten that-"  
  
Inu Yasha was silenced by the broom as it was brought down on his head several times. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!"   
  
"That's it, Kagome! Fight back!" Kouga had finally found them.  
  
"The brainless wonder returneth," Shippo clasped his hands and bowed his head. Kouga ignored him.  
  
"My poor, brave mate!" Kouga's arms around her forced Kagome to cease her broom beating. "It makes me sick when I think of the horrors that you've had to endure in the grasp of this... hanyou," he made a face.  
  
Kagome began wriggling in his grasp, "Kouga, let go of me!"  
  
The Wolf demon just held her tighter, "Hush, Kagome, he's not worth it! I know you want to make him pay for keeping you locked up here, but now is not-"  
  
"I haven't been keeping her locked up!" Inu Yasha yelled, growling.   
  
"Shut up, Dog Turd! I'm taking Kagome away from here, to somewhere that you'll never be able to harm her again!"  
  
"Damn it, Kouga!" Kagome bit his hand. Kouga dropped her, more out of surprise than pain. She landed unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Kouga's brow was furrowed in confusion, "I thought you'd be happy to see me..."  
  
Kagome got to her feet and straightened her clothes. "It's not that I don't want to see you Kouga.... I just think you may have the wrong idea about my reasons for staying here."  
  
Inu Yasha scowled at the softer tone Kagome's voice had taken. "She doesn't want to go with you! She chooses to stay here! You got that, Wimpy Wolf?!"  
  
"At least until my contact is up...." Kagome muttered quietly.  
  
Kouga seemed not to hear her, "Kagome, is what he says true?"  
  
Kagome blushed and wrung her hands together, "In a way...."  
  
Kouga glared darkly, "Fine... I hear and respect your wishes, Kagome." He turned his attention to Shippo for the first time, "As for you, fox, do not think I am finished with you just yet. I will find out what you were doing in my den."  
  
Inu Yasha glanced angrily at Shippo, before turning his attention back to Kouga, "I swear to you, wolf, if you ever touch Kagome or Shippo I'll make sure you live to regret it."  
  
Kouga smiled, "In your own words, 'feh'."  
  
He left the three in the kitchen, speechless.  
  
Inu Yasha was the first to recover. "Shippo, to what was Kouga referring when he mentioned that you were in his den?" he was regarding the younger demon with unwavering calm.  
  
"Uh- I was just- um," Shippo was nearly shaking.  
  
"Why does it matter what he was doing there, Inu Yasha? Shippo's a grown demon, and we have to support him through whatever it is that's bothering him," Kagome jumped in, "Even if he chooses not to tell us right now..."  
  
"You know!" Inu Yasha accused.  
  
"No, but I trust Shippo!"   
  
Inu Yasha ground his teeth together. ".... Fine! But if Wolf Boy is gonna try to kill him over whatever it is, I wanna be told the specifics," he glared at Shippo, "and soon."  
  
He turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Kagome feeling slightly guilty.  
  
"Gee, Kagome," she looked up into Shippo's eyes, which were beaming with gratitude, "You said I could trust you, and I knew I could, but... really, thank you."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly, "Of course, Shippo. Now I think I need to have a little talk with Inu Yasha..."  
  
*****  
  
Running always helped to clear Kouga's mind. Dodging through trees and vaulting over bushes afforded him a serenity which he needed desperately right now. All too soon, though, his run was over, and he could see the rest of his pack lazing quietly at the mouth of their cave.  
  
Unlike some other demons in the past few centuries, Kouga preferred to stick with his most primal instincts, and so he now had his pack living in a rather rugged setting. The only problem was that as a result of the open terrain and the fact that the pack moved so often that it was hard to establish a solid defense system. Kouga stopped to address one of the sentries.  
  
"Are you on duty all night, Hakua?"  
  
The wolf demon nodded curtly, "Yes, my lord, along with Senkai and Kanta."  
  
Kouga nodded slowly, "I fear that the fox demon may try to infiltrate us again, and I want you to see that he does not."  
  
Hakua nodded, "Of course, my lord!"  
  
Kouga was already walking into the cave. In the darkness, completely black but for a small fire Kouga thought. He hadn't moved from his position fifteen minutes later, when he heard the other youkai enter.   
  
"My lord Kouga," he began apprehensively, "I do not mean to intrude, but I thought you were bringing a human mate back with you..."  
  
Kouga looked to Hamari, his most trusted advisor and second in command in the wolf pack, "She's been brainwashed, Hamari. Now, we must plan her rescue from the clutches of that vile hanyou."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome found the Inu Yasha in the living room, reading with his feet up on the table in front of him. "Inu Yasha, may I speak with you for a minute?"  
  
The hanyou looked up from the Tokyo Times, "Feh," he shrugged.  
  
Kagome took that as a yes. "I know that you're angry with Shippo," there was no response so she continued, "and I think that you're angry with me, as well."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't answer, he just continued to stare at her.  
  
"It's all right if you don't want to talk about it, I mean, we can wait until later, if you'd like."  
  
Inu Yasha folded the paper and laid it gently on the coffee table in front of him. "Kagome, do you feel that I've trapped you here?"   
  
The question was sudden, and Kagome wasn't prepared for it, "Huh?"  
  
"You heard me, do you feel that I tricked you into staying unfairly?"  
  
Kagome studied his face. It was thinner than it had been in Feudal Japan, and his nose was longer. He had begun to look a bit like Sessho Maru, she reflected, while still remaining distinctly himself. Not that she had noticed or anything, his smoldering gaze had just distracted her for a moment. She looked down at her hands instead, "Maybe I did at first, a little," she admitted, "but I could always have backed out of the contract, only I didn't want to. I wanted to be around you again, Inu Yasha, I missed you."  
  
Inu Yasha cleared his throat. "Would you like to sit down?" he scooted over on the couch, making room for her. Kagome accepted gratefully and they both sat, not moving, for several moments. "So," Inu Yasha tried, "Um, what do you think of this house, really?"  
  
Kagome shrugged nonchalantly, "It's probably the most beautiful house I've ever seen, much less lived in, and the decorator has excellent taste," Inu Yasha smiled, "Still, I think I'd like it better if it weren't in the middle of a busy city...."  
  
"But your school is here," Inu Yasha reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, so this house works out perfectly for now. I just meant that the house I'd like to be in forever would have to be someplace quieter, more natural."  
  
"I agree, but I guess this is just the place we have to be in right now," Inu Yasha looked into her eyes from under his heavy bangs.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Even though it's not ideal, it's what we have to do before we can get to where we really want to be," she was acutely aware that neither of them were talking about the house any more.  
  
Inu Yasha licked his lips, "Do you really think that there would be any harm in hurrying things along."  
  
Kagome didn't think she could look away from his eyes if she tried, "I guess not, after all it might be just what the situation needs..." Blushing, she reached out to take his hand gently.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at her hand in his larger one. He reached over with his other hand to pull her closer. "Kagome," he breathed in her scent, "You have no idea how much I've missed you all these years."  
  
Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, "Inu Yasha, there's something I've been meaning to say to you for months...."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
Instead of saying anything, Kagome looked up into the hanyou's eyes and interlaced her fingers behind his neck. He in turn moved his hands, one to the small of her back, and one to her upper back, pressing her closer. Kagome closed her eyes and let her lips part slightly.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." their lips were going to meet...  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha!- Hoo boy...." Shippo trailed off at the sight of his two best friends locked in an almost passionate embrace. Their lips were still inches apart.  
  
"Get the hell out of here, brat!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
"It isn't Shippo's fault," Kagome protested pushing away from him, "How was he supposed to know?"  
  
"Oh fine, take his side again!"  
  
Kagome stood up, "What do you mean 'again'?!"  
  
Inu Yasha was on his feet now as well, the mood of before dead and gone, "You know exactly what I mean, you always side against me..."  
  
The battle raged on as Shippo stared, not sure what had happened. "Uh, why don't I just leave you two alone," he told the combatants, but doubted they heard him over their own fighting.  
  
*****  
  
Later that night, Kagome was alone in her room. *I was so close today,* she thought as she slid into her nightgown. *I think that if we hadn't been interrupted I would have given him the last shard of the shikon jewel, and I'm still not entirely convinced that his intentions are pure.* Kagome pulled the soapstone box out from under her pillow, and hesitated only a moment before putting it into her yellow school bag. *I can't trust myself with it, first thing tomorrow I'm taking it to the shrine.*  
  
Nodding once in satisfaction, Kagome turned off the light and snuggled down into the covers.  
  
*****  
  
"Then it is decided," Kouga summed up to his assembled pack, "Starting tomorrow, I will keep an eye on Inu Yasha's house. The first time Kagome comes out, I will tail her until I can safely bring her back here for de programming." The assembly nodded or otherwise expressed their assent, "Very good. Dismissed."  
  
**********  
  
TBC when I B TCB, Baby.  
...  
Please, just ignore me....   
  
Sorry if Kouga is a bit OOC. Just pretend that he got a bit more verbose over the last 500 years. Anyway this chapter is pretty much to set up stuff for the next one. Thanks for reading! 


	13. Old Friends

**********  
  
Prisoners  
Old Friends  
  
**********  
  
The old man sat peacefully as he watched the sunrise. His eyes were heavily lidded as he sat and waited.  
  
"Master?" Tamiko was up early today, the old man observed silently, watching as the sun seperated itself entirely from the horizon. "Master, is something wrong?"  
  
He closed his eyes slowly and turned his head to the girl, "You tell me, Tamiko. In our past lives you were much wiser than I."  
  
The girl blushed, "Master, I must admit that I sometimes doubt that I do actually see my past life, rather than just make it up."  
  
The old man nodded wisely and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "So did I, when I first had the visions. Worry not, little one, you came to me only one year ago, and have progressed far in such a short time. How old are you now, eighteen?"  
  
"Nineteen, Master."  
  
"Nineteen... mmm..." the old man's hand strayed down to her hip and squeezed lightly. She gave him a rough shove that made him fall back in the chair.  
  
"What's with you, can't you keep your hands to yourself for ten seconds?" Tamiko continued muttering to herself as she picked up a broom and went to sweep the temple steps.  
  
The old man laughed softly to himself, "Same old Kaede..."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome awoke early in the morning, eager to avoid any confrontations. Hissing at the loud blaring she silenced her alarm clock before it could cause too great a disturbance, even for the sensitive ears of her house mates. She prepared herself for the day quietly in the bathroom, then dressed. Checking her bag once to make sure that the jewel shard was safe she walked quietly down the hall, opened the door to the kitchen, and ran straight into Inu Yasha.  
  
The hanyou looked terrible, bedraggled and still in the clothes from the day before. He looked up from his tea when Kagome entered the kitchen. "Where are you going so early?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Kagome's hand tightened instinctively around the strap of her backpack, "Um, nowhere... why?"  
  
Inu Yasha sighed deeply and looked down into his steaming cup, "Nothing. I just didn't sleep well last night."  
  
Kagome picked up some fruit, she could eat on the way to the shrine, "Bad dream?" she asked absently.  
  
"More like shattered dreams," he murmured, setting down his cup and standing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome offered quietly as the taller man came closer, eventually pinning her between himself and the wall.  
  
"Doesn't it bother you, Kagome?" his voice was quiet and slightly raspy from the sleepless night he'd had.  
  
"What?" Kagome's voice was barely audible.  
  
Inu Yasha put one hand against the wall, touching the side of his arm to her waist. He lifted his other hand to caress her face. Kagome resisted at first, then closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. The hanyou smiled and moved his hand, to run his claws gently through her hair. She tried to hide the shiver that ran through her. "Doesn't it bother you," he whispered, "to see me every day, knowing deep down inside that I love you more than life itself; and yet we keep on fighting. We constantly hide from our true feelings," Inu Yasha pulled his hand away. "At least I do...." he leaned back, away from the wall and Kagome.  
  
Kagome would never understand quite what possessed her to do what she did next. Reaching out, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her, kissing him fiercely. Inu Yasha responded instantly, holding her tightly and turning his head to deepen the kiss. The feel of his fangs gently brushing against her lips made Kagome moan lightly, and Inu Yasha held her tighter.  
  
Kagome's legs had turned to water. The only thing holding her up was Inu Yasha's embrace. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself completely to the kiss, letting the apple fall to the floor.  
  
After a few minutes, Inu Yasha pulled away, arms still wrapped around her. He brushed his nose against hers lightly. "You never answered my question," he murmured.  
  
Kagome made a questioning sound in her throat, her eyes still closed.  
  
"So, does it bother you?" Kagome just pulled him closer, resting her head against his chest.  
  
*Tell him anything!* her heart screamed *anything that will keep him close! Give him your love, your undying devotion, give him the jewel shard-*  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open. Her body stiffened, and the physical signal made Inu Yasha take his hands off her back. He backed up to a less intimate distance and looked Kagome in the eye.  
  
"I-" Kagome's voice came out of her throat as a croak. She cleared it and tried again, "I have to visit the shrine today. Now. It's been too long...." she trailed off at the look in the half demon's eyes. When it became clear he wasn't going to say anything, Kagome let the silence settle. She turned and ran out of the room, leaving the apple on the floor.  
  
After a moment Inu Yasha stooped to pick up the discarded fruit with a shaking hand. He held it for a moment, looking at it thoughtfully before tightening his grip, eventually crushing it to pulp.  
  
"Not again," he whispered shakily, collapsing into a chair and holding his head in his hands.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes as she stepped out the door. She began to run at full speed away from the house, unwilling to face the rest of the world and eager to reach the sanctuary of her family.  
  
Unseen, Kouga followed.  
  
*****  
  
"Mama!" Kagome reached her mother as she was putting letters into the mailbox, grabbing the woman and holding on tightly as she had as a child.  
  
"Kagome!" the woman hugged beck just as closely, "Why, what's the matter?" she held her daughter's face in her hands as the tears streamed down her beautiful face.  
  
*****  
  
**two hours later**  
  
"Cool, Inu Yasha's back!" Sota was definitely the most enthusiastic after Kagome had unburdened her troubles. "So when can we go see him?"  
  
Mother looked down on him kindly, "Sota, this is a hard time for Kagome. We must give her, and Inu Yasha, some time and space to sort things out."  
  
"I have some excellent demon wards, Kagome. It will put an end to your troubles." her grandfather held out a slip of paper to her proudly.  
  
Sota rolled his eyes, "Grandpa! She doesn't want to keep him away!"  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful, "Then again maybe I do..."  
  
"Huh?" Sota looked at his sister as though she'd sprouted another head.  
  
Her mother put her hand on Kagome's shoulder comfortingly. "This part will be confusing, Kagome. It took Papa and I years to figure it out, but it's worth it," Mama winked.  
  
Kagome gave her a small smile, "I'd better get back. Inu Yasha may kill Shippo if I'm away too long-"  
  
"Shippo, Mom!" Sota wailed, "We haven't even seen him! Is there anything weird about him, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled down at her brother, "Only fox feet and a long fluffy tail."  
  
Sota was awed, "That's it! I'm going with you," he got up and walked over to her importantly.  
  
"You are staying here," she knelt down and pulled him close, "You have to help mama and grandpa watch the shikon shard."  
  
Sota made a face, but nodded, "You can count on me," he told her seriously.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly.  
  
*****  
  
On the way home Kagome was feeling far better than she had in the past few days. She hummed quietly and appreciated the blue of the sky. It was, therefore, a great surprise to her when she was knocked out by a blow to the back of her head. She thought of Inu Yasha, of Shippo, her family, and was grateful that the shikon shard was safe before finally giving in to unconsciousness.  
  
"Please forgive me, my love," Kouga whispered, hoisting her over his shoulder.  
  
*****  
  
Across town, the old keeper of a rarely visited temple came out of his meditation with a start. "Tamiko!" the woman came instantly at his call, "Prepare yourself for travel. Some very old friends will need us shortly.  
  
**********  
  
Tee hee hee, can't you just see Miroku as a dirty old man! I know that I'm gonna get reviews asking about Sango, so just relax and know that I've got it covered. Like I'd leave her out! Honestly!  
  
(Vega, who has just watched the episode wherein Yura controls strands of hair, is currently trying to accomplish the same feat with the various plot lines in this story... and failing miserably: *Vega looks at a bundle of plot strands* "Hey! I was looking for this one two chapters ago! Wait, where does that one go... These other two go together, if I can tie them together with this one... no, wait, that's a different one... whoa, I have no idea where that one's going... hey, didn't I tie that one off? Oh no, it's unraveling those three... AHHHH!")  
  
Oh well, it'll untangle itself *looks at the knot on her floor* I think... TBC! 


	14. Aftermath

**********  
  
Prisoners  
Aftermath  
  
**********  
  
Shippo found Inu Yasha on the couch. The hanyou was staring blankly above him, looking worse than Shippo had seen in centuries. In fact, he could only recall one time when his friend had been as miserable.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Shippo asked quietly.  
  
"Left," Inu Yasha's voice was monotone, "She chose to leave, this time."  
  
"Left for where?" Shippo kept his voice very gentle.  
  
"To her family, at the shrine."  
  
Shippo furrowed his brow, "Is she coming back?"  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged, never looking at the fox, "Who knows."  
  
Shippo sighed, "Did she say she wasn't coming back?"  
  
Inu Yasha glowered, "Not out loud...."  
  
Shippo leaned over Inu Yasha, staring down at his face, "Then you can't presume she meant to leave forever. She's barely spoken to her mother in a week, Inu Yasha, you can't take it as a death knell for your relationship that she goes home once in a while."  
  
Inu Yasha averted his eyes, "You don't know what happened before she left."  
  
"So tell me, what happened? What was so-?" he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "We aren't finished," Shippo told him, leaving to answer the door.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.   
  
*****  
  
Shippo opened the door to an old man dressed in robes worn by a religious figure. Beside him was a young girl with her dark hair in two braided pigtails. Upon seeing Shippo, the old man's face split in a wide grin, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Master Kenjinshi, and I have something to discuss with you."  
  
Shippo glanced back into the house, "Um, now isn't the best time...."  
  
The elderly man leaned heavily on his staff, "I'm afraid it is terribly important. You see-"  
  
"Shippo?" the young woman suddenly asked, her eyes wide in recognition.  
  
Shippo blinked, "I- Do I know you?"  
  
The girl seemed extremely satisfied, "You are Shippo, I remember you. But where have ye hidden your fox legs, and your tail."  
  
Shippo glanced nervously behind them, as though they were hiding a demon extermination squad, "Perhaps you'd better come in after all..."  
  
*****  
  
Shippo led them into the room Inu Yasha was moping in. "Hey, there's a private funeral in here!" the hanyou barked at his uninvited guests.  
  
"Ignore him," Shippo muttered. "He's currently competing for the title of 'Most Self-Involved Ass'."  
  
The Master Kenjishi nodded, "Tough competition this century...."  
  
*This century?* the strange statement reminded Shippo of the reason he'd invited them inside. "So," he started amiably, "What makes you think that I have a tail and- what else was it?"  
  
The girl cleared her throat, "Fox legs."  
  
"Right, so is that just a sales pitch to get people's attention or what? If so, it worked very well." Shippo gave them a winning smile.  
  
The old Master licked his lips, "Well, for starters, your friend there has the ears of a dog..."  
  
Shippo's winning smile was washed away instantly, "Oh, those... he's... in a play! Stage makeup!"  
  
The hanyou snorted and rose from the couch, "Right, I'm just gonna leave you folks and take off my 'makeup'."  
  
Master Kenjishi looked at his wizened hands, clasped together at the top of his gnarled staff, "I would not, Inu Yasha, for what we have to discuss involves you as well."  
  
Inu Yasha turned toward Kenjishi, unimpressed, "Do you expect me to be amazed, old timer? I've seen mind reading before."  
  
"I am no mind reader, Inu Yasha, just a very old friend."  
  
Shippo looked at him questioningly, "I don't remember you, and I've been with Inu Yasha for the past five- um, a long time."  
  
Master Kenjishi smiled happily, "I wouldn't expect you to recognize me, my friends. I am well aware that I look quite different now than I did when I went by the name Miroku."  
  
Shippo's jaw dropped, but Inu Yasha remained unconvinced. "Feh, if you can figure out my name there's no reason you couldn't pick the name of any of my long dead friends to try to manipulate me."  
  
The young woman looked at the hanyou with a sly grin on her face, "Well, if you don't believe he's Miroku, I suppose there's no way ye would believe that I'm Kaede."  
  
Shippo's gaze shifted to her, his eyes going wide in awe, "Ka- Kaede?"  
  
Inu Yasha guffawed, "Excuse me, 'ye'?"  
  
The girl claiming to be the reincarnation of the old priestess blushed, "I meant 'you'. Ever since I've started having visions of my previous life, I've been slipping into the old language."   
  
Inu Yasha snorted, but the angry look Shippo shot him kept him from saying anything further. "So you really are Kaede...."  
  
She nodded, "I think so. In this life, however, I go by the name of Tamiko."  
  
"That's enough about us, I think, Tamiko," Master Kenjishi cut in. "Please sit down, Inu Yasha, you look as though you're about to tip over anyway."  
  
The hanyou growled, "I prefer to stand."  
  
The old man nodded, "As you wish, but you really do look terrible. I haven't seen you look this bad since when Kagome left, and the well was sealed."  
  
Inu Yasha shook visibly with anger, "You see a lot, old man. So you must know that Kagome has just left me again."  
  
Master Kenjishi looked surprised, "Yes, in fact I do know. Actually, I'm surprised to see that you know as well."  
  
Inu Yasha looked confused, then angry, "What do you mean, you're surprised I know?! I'm the one she ran out on this morning!"  
  
The wrinkled face fell, "Oh, then you don't know...."  
  
Shippo leaned forward, concerned, "What is it?"  
  
Tamiko was tired of her Master's indirectness, "Kagome has been kidnaped," she told them gently.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha didn't remember anything about leaving the house. He didn't remember anything said after the startling revelation. He only knew that he was now running, full tilt, toward the Sunset Shrine, searching desperately for any scent of Kagome.  
  
*****  
  
"Excuse me!" Shippo ran over to two old ladies sitting on a bench, breathless from running, "Have either of you seen a big guy with dog ears and silver hair running through here?" The women stared at him blankly. "Uh, never mind. Sorry."   
  
Shippo turned to see Tamiko and Master Kenjishi, "I don't know where he's gone, nobody's seen him..." Shippo trailed off as his demon ears picked up on a familiar voice.  
  
"Kouga...." Inu Yasha's growl was coming from the other side of a small cluster of trees.  
  
"Come on," he urged his companions.  
  
"Shippo?" Tamiko asked.  
  
"Eh?" the fox turned to see Master Kenjishi down on one knee before the two old ladies.  
  
"Beautiful creatures, may I just confide that I-" he was forced to stop as Shippo lifted him up by the arm.  
  
"Come on, you perv! Honestly, don't you ever quit?"  
  
They caught up with Tamiko, who was trying to calm a very agitated Inu Yasha. "She was here, and so was Kouga, and then-" He sniffed the air desperately, "Nohing! Damn pollution!!" He saw Master Kenjishi, "You!" he grabbed the neck of the old man's robes and pulled him close. "You knew she had been abducted, how??"  
  
Master Kenjishi was surprisingly unfazed, "I have felt some trouble brewing over sweet Kagome for the past week now. Only this morning did I see exactly how it would manifest itself."  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha dropped the man, "Did you sense where she had been taken, old geezer?"  
  
"My visions do not appear in digital imaging with surround sound. I know only that she is safe."  
  
Shippo nodded, "At least Kouga would never hurt Kagome."  
  
Inu Yasha glared suspiciously as Tamiko and Master Kenjishi, "I smell a trap," he snarled. "Well, I refuse to walk into it! I won't take on Kouga unprepared, there's too much at stake!"  
  
Shippo blinked, "Wow, Inu Yasha, I think you may actually have matured...."  
  
Inu Yasha was already walking away, "Shut up and bring Gramps and Pippy, brat!"  
  
*****  
  
Kagome awoke on a rough stone floor in complete darkness. She shuddered. She could hear someone in the complete black shift, then whisper.  
  
"Hey, I think she's awake."  
  
"'Bout time. She was out for a long while, even for a human," the second voice was disdainful.  
  
"Be quiet, Chiyo. You don't want to scare her.... I don't think she can see in this light, I'd better start a fire." Kagome saw a bright flash of light, accompanied by the sound of two stones being struck together. Someone blowing gently, and moments later, a small fire had been kindled. Kagome's eyes adjusted slowly and she could see two female wolf demons, both facing her.  
  
"Hm, not very pretty, now that I get a good look at her. Not all Kouga made her out to be..." the woman was definitely the owner of the second voice... Chiyo?  
  
Her companion shot a dirty look. "Don't be so mean, can't you see that she's frightened?"  
  
Kagome tried to stop shaking. She didn't want to feel vulnerable before these strangers. Still, it seemed to be winning her some sympathy with the other one, besides Chiyo. "You," Kagome said steadily, "are Chiyo, right."  
  
The youkai sniffed and looked at Kagome as though she were a three week dead fish. The other wolf demon rolled her eyes, "She is. You may call me Kanta," she smiled brightly, and Kagome fought the urge to shrink back at the sight of her pointed fangs.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you..." Kagome struggled to think of something more to say, "Um, some of my best friends are demons." *Ouch... but I'm their captive, right? I don't have to worry too much about social grace here.*  
  
Chiyo glowered, "Some of your best friends are filthy blooded half bloods, too. Kanta, she is awake now, and it does not seem as though she is likely to overpower you. I'll be waiting at the mouth of the cave. You can call if you need me." Shooting one last look of contempt to Kagome, she rose gracefully and left her alone with Kanta.  
  
Kanta smiled kindly "Please don't blame her for the way she acts. The evolution of your human societies has made things very hard for our kind recently. Chiyo is not the only one to resent it."  
  
"You don't seem to," Kagome observed.  
  
Kanta shrugged, "I'm a more 'go with the flow' kind of gal. Besides, after hearing Kouga talk of you for so long, I'm very interested to speak with you."  
  
Kagome smiled tentatively. If she was Kouga's captive, it meant that she was safe from any physical threat. *...and the shard of the shikon no tama is safe....* suddenly Kagome felt very foolish for leaving Inu Yasha the way she had. *If he had wanted the shard, he could have just taken it, but I was so afraid when I found myself so ready to give it to him... after what happened in the kitchen....* Kagome was glad for the dim light as she blushed.   
  
"Here," Kanta said suddenly, and Kagome caught the apple she was tossed, "You look starving, and I could use a bite, too..." Kanta pulled out a strip of dried jerky. She ripped a bite off and regarded Kagome. "I'm supposed to keep an eye on you until the hanyou's influence wears off," she explained, making herself more comfortable on the stone floor. "So, tell me some about yourself...."  
  
*****   
  
Rin happened to be looking out the window when she saw them. She hurried to get her husband. "Sessho Maru?" she stuck her head into the study, where the Great Demon of the West was examining a few dusty scrolls.  
  
"Rin? What is it?" he rose to walk over to his wife.  
  
"Oh, I just thought I'd let you know that your brother, the kit, an old man, and a young woman are all coming to pay us a visit."  
  
Sessho Maru's face was calm, "I see. We must go greet them."  
  
Rin winced, "Sessho Maru, must you say it like that?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Rin was already headed downstairs, "You're so unemotional, it makes everything you say sound all creepy...."  
  
Behind her, where no one could see, Sessho Maru stuck his tongue out, blowing a silent raspberry.  
  
**********  
  
TBC 


	15. Kindness of Strangers

**********  
  
Kindness of Strangers  
  
**********  
  
Shippo bounced on the balls of his feet anxiously as Inu Yasha knocked on the door. "Hey, Dog Boy, explain to me again why we've come to see your estranged big brother; you said that Kouga had taken Kagome; I know where Kouga's den is. Why bother bringing Fluffy into it at all?"  
  
"Sessho Maru has dealt with Kouga recently. He'll be able to give us some insight... some ideas...." Inu Yasha's voice was quiet.  
  
"Whoa, you're asking Sessho Maru for help?!"  
  
"Hentai!" Tamiko yelled from behind them. A loud slap could be heard.  
  
"Tamiko, please, I was merely expressing my appreciation for your-"  
  
"STOP!!" Shippo cut off Master Kenjishi's excuse. He spun around to face them. "She's Kaede for Kami's sake! Just keep your hands OFF!! It's downright disturbing!" Shippo finished with a shudder.  
  
"Hmpf. If that's all you see when you look at the young and lovely Tamiko, I'm afraid I can't help you." Master Kenjishi turned away from the fox as the door opened.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Rin glanced quickly to take in the crowd of faces, "Please, come in, though I admit that I am surprised to see you...." Rin moved aside and ushered them inside, "I expected you to be drinking champagne out of Kagome's navel by now, or composing sonnets to her eyebrows. I could give you some suggestions, if you'd like."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Rin through red-rimmed eyes, "Please, spare me the details of your sex life. It coincides with Fluffy's, otherwise I wouldn't mind hearing about it as much."  
  
"Inu Yasha, always a pleasure," the hanyou turned to see his brother, still at the foot of the long marble staircase, a step taller than the rest of them. The look on Sessho Maru's face gave no indication that it was any sort of pleasure... per usual, it gave no indication of anything at all. "To what do we owe the honor of your pleasure, especially after your last visit's... unpleasantness."  
  
The hanyou sighed, "I have no interest in discussing that now, Sessho Maru. I have more pressing matters at hand. I need to speak with you about Kouga."  
  
"Is he why you look so terrible?" Rin looked genuinely concerned. The half brothers both shot her a look that clearly said this was not the time for her mothering impulses. "Fine!" she sighed, "I'll just go make our other guests more comfortable."  
  
Inu Yasha barely found time to worry about what Shippo might say to them while he was out of earshot, as Rin led his companions into a large room with lots of white, plush furniture. Sessho Maru began walking toward a door at the opposite end of the hall.   
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
Inu Yasha followed his older brother into a room shockingly different from the whites of the entry hall. All of the walls were lined with books, interrupted only once for a tall floor to ceiling window overlooking the garden in the back yard. "The den," Sessho Maru said simply. "A fitting place to discuss our wolf friend."  
  
Inu Yasha sank down into a soft leather couch, "He's taken Kagome," he said quietly and to the point.  
  
Sessho Maru was still, digesting the information, before looking down on his brother. "You let him take your mate...."  
  
Inu Yasha was on his feet, snarling, "I didn't let him take her! She was out on her own, I don't keep Kagome locked up like you did Rin when you first were first mated!"  
  
Sessho Maru looked down his nose at Inu Yasha, "I did not keep her locked up, it was our honeymoon decade, but I digress. Now, please explain to me exactly how you expect me to help you recover your lost love from that wolf demon. How do I even know she was stolen away? She may have gone willingly."  
  
Inu Yasha clenched his hands into fists, "She wouldn't have." Sessho Maru raised a questioning eyebrow, "...but even if she had, I would still want to make sure she was alright. Look, I don't want you to after her with me, I just want you to tell me about the wolf pack. It's been too long since I last fought them, I need you to help me find a way to get to Kagome."  
  
"It shouldn't be any harder than the battle I fought with him to preserve my place as Great Demon of the West..."  
  
Inu Yasha let out a rumble low in his throat, "If you're gonna throw that at me again...."  
  
"All I am saying, Inu Yasha, is that I would have hoped that your family would have meant more to you in the end-"  
  
"Family?!" the hanyou barked, "Oh, excuse me, I must have you confused with my other brother that spent the first hundred years of my lift trying to kill me!"  
  
Sessho Maru stared into his eyes flatly, "Is this the way you speak to all those whose help you are trying to acquire?"  
  
Inu Yasha met Sessho Maru's stare, "I know that you'll help me, because I know that though I keep out of your wars and feuds over land, I would risk my life to help you save Rin."  
  
For a moment Inu Yasha thought he saw Sessho Maru's eyes soften, but he blinked and the look was gone. "It should go simply, if your kitsune can find the current wolf den. By the way, do you know what he has been doing on his little excursions?" Inu Yasha shook his head, more interested to hear about Kagome. "A pity, it's quite interesting. My sources inform me that Kouga, too, is unaware of what is happening. I would like to be there when you find out..."  
  
"Yeah, fine. What about Kagome?" Inu Yasha urged.  
  
Sessho Maru nodded once, "Kouga agreed to call off his pack in their attacks against me if I would give them free reign over the West Lands, within reason. This means that they will be relatively new to wherever they've migrated to this month, and they will have some of it unguarded. If you go in at night over the tree tops, you will be able to avoid being seen."  
  
"What about being smelled?"  
  
"Even the deepest parts of the forest are saturated with the stench of humans. I therefore suggest attempting this on your human night."  
  
Inu Yasha snorted, "Oh, that's good, how about I coat myself in steak sauce before I go?"  
  
"Not all of Kouga's pack hold a hatred of humans," Sessho Maru allowed himself a small smile. "Find the wolf demon called Kanta, she will help you, I think."  
  
"You think?!" Inu Yasha sputtered, "I can't act on assumptions, this is Kagome's life!"  
  
The older demon shrugged, "If you come up with a better plan, use it. This one works well, however, since it seems that you are rather anxious to act tonight. It is the night of the new moon is it not?"  
  
Inu Yasha muttered as Sessho Maru opened the door into the hall, "That is all the help I can give you on this matter. Was that the only topic you wished to discuss, or shall we now tackle your mother issues?"  
  
*****  
  
In the hall they met a very tearful Rin coming out of the study, "Inu Yasha," she embraced her brother in law gently, "Have you told Kagome's family?"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, "She saw them just before Kouga took her, they won't know unless I say something." He looked down, "Kagome wouldn't want them to worry."  
  
She nodded and turned to Sessho Maru, "You have a plan?"  
  
Sessho Maru nodded, "If Inu Yasha can manage it...."  
  
"Don't worry," a cheerful voice came from behind Rin, "We'll all be there to help!" Shippo was followed by Tamiko and Master Kenjishi.  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, "No way, not them...."  
  
"Inu Yasha," Rin scolded, "You should be more grateful, Kaede and Miroku helped you often in their past lives, and you could use their support now."  
  
Sessho Maru raised his eyebrows, "The priestess and that lecherous monk?" he glanced to Tamiko and Kenjishi.  
  
"That hasn't been proven," Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
Sessho Maru stepped closer to Tamiko, "They do bear the auras of their previous lives...."  
  
Inu Yasha huffed angrily, "I don't believe this crap... Come on, we're leaving." He threw open the door and walked out the door, his company following close behind.  
  
Good luck on that title, Inu Yasha!" Rin called after them.  
  
"What title?" Inu Yasha asked Shippo after the door had closed.  
  
Tamiko answered, "The World's Most Self-Involved Ass, of course. Rin agrees that you're a shoe-in."  
  
*****  
  
Rin shut the door and looked to her husband. "Sessho Maru, did you really sense the auras of Kaede and Miroku?"  
  
Sessho Maru looked at his wife of over four centuries, "No, but Inu Yasha obviously does not believe that they are who they claim to be, and I was looking for something to anger him about...." Rin shook her head in disgust and began walking away. Sessho Maru finished quietly, "Anger will give him something to hold onto, to keep him from retreating into depression over Kagome."  
  
Sessho Maru followed after his wife.  
  
*****   
  
Kagome and Kanta had been talking for hours. Her conversation with the wolf demon reminded Kagome greatly of the talks she used to have with Sango. The thought made her feel a pang of longing for the company of the demon exterminator.  
  
"So then what happened?" Kanta was asking, reclining on her side, her head cupped in her hand.  
  
Kagome shook her head to clear it. "Well, there we were, and she was asking me to make peace after so much hatred and so many misunderstandings."  
  
Kanta was enthralled, "What did you do?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "It was really hard at first, I mean, we'd spent so much time fighting over the same guy, and the same soul for that matter, but eventually I came to realize that it wasn't her fault, just another of many unfortunate circumstances. She was a piece of my soul, and I couldn't just turn my back on her. Since we've been reunited I feel much more... complete."  
  
Kanta shook her head in disbelief. "It must have been strange, meeting your own reincarnation."  
  
Kagome nodded, "It was, but I had such great support from my friends...."  
  
Kanta closed her eyes, "They must have been very loyal."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Always. Though they were all a little... quirky."  
  
Kanta put a finger to her lips, "Kouga?!" she called.   
  
Kagome whipped her head around angrily, looking at her abductor. "Where have you been?! Couldn't face me after you stole me, huh?!"  
  
Kouga ignored her, looking to Kanta, "She has made no progress, then."  
  
Kanta looked serious, "I wish to discuss her condition with you alone, Kouga," the leader of the wolf pack nodded solemnly and motioned for Kanta to follow him. Kanta rose, looking once over her shoulder to Kagome to wink.  
  
Kagome watched as Kanta and Kouga disappeared into the darkness of the cave, confused. *Perhaps I shouldn't tell her so much... after all, she is sort of my guard.* She let out a long sigh, *I hope Inu Yasha has noticed I'm gone... I hope he'll rescue me soon,* before the thought was even fully formed, Kagome stepped on it. *Wait! I'm a powerful almost- miko! I'm not just gonna sit around here waiting for someone to come in here and grab me out of harm's way! First chance I get, I'm outta here!!!* she nodded to herself once.  
  
Kagome heard footsteps, and she hurried to lean back, pretending to be dozing. Kanta came into view alone, smiling slightly. "So," she said, sitting down, "Planning to escape, are you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes snapped open, "What makes you think that?!" she tried to sound insulted.  
  
Kanta rolled her eyes, "Your body language, as well as good old logical deduction," she smiled happily, "Kouga wanted to know how your de-programming is coming, and I told him that you still believed that you were in love with Inu Yasha-"  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Kanta glared, shushing her. "You're really not helping, you know. Anyway, I asked him to give me tonight to talk alone with you. Chiyo will be guarding the mouth of the cave, but if we can get past her, I can help you escape."  
  
Kagome eyed the wolf suspiciously, "Why?"  
  
Kanta shrugged, "I'm just a romantic, I guess. Especially since I've just fallen in love myself." Kagome blinked in surprise. "You'll meet him tonight, I'm going to rendevous with him at midnight, and he'll lead you out of here."  
  
Kagome picked up the leather canteen, "...and why does he want to help me?" She asked skeptically, taking a long drink of water.  
  
Kanta waved the question away, "Oh, Shippo is very selfless when it comes to things like this."  
  
Kagome almost extinguished the fire as she spat out the water in shock.  
  
**********  
  
TBC! Some of you figured out about Shippo's little love interest earlier, I know, but there are more surprises coming up!! Heck, there are some I don't even know about yet! ^_^" 


	16. The Rescue Begins

**********  
  
Prisoners  
The Rescue Begins  
  
**********  
  
Inu Yasha watched as the sun set, feeling the influence of his demon blood slowly drain from his body. "Are you ready?" he asked the kitsune beside him.  
  
Shippo nodded, "That pack won't be able to resist chasing after me," he assured them, looking to the apprehensive faces of Tamiko and Master Kenjishi, trying to assuage their fears, despite their lack of battle experience, in this life, at least. "Good luck," he said encouragingly. With that he began to run through the forest, toward Kouga's den.  
  
"'Good luck,'" Inu Yasha repeated, looking at Master Kenjishi and Tamiko, and sighing. "We'll certainly need it..."  
  
Tamiko sniffed haughtily, "Never mind the wise cracks, let's just get into position."   
  
Inu Yasha nodded, and lead the way down the same path Shippo had taken.   
  
*****  
  
"Shippo?" Kagome asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"As in, kitsune?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
"Brown hair; fox legs; fluffy tail?!"  
  
Kanta paused in thought, "I think his hair is more of a reddish brown, actually, but yup! That's my fox."  
  
Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
Kanta chewed on her lower lip, and Kagome could see her moving her fingers, silently calculating. "About two years now, I guess."  
  
"Two YEARS?!" Kagome's mouth hung open, "But how- and why- did you keep it a secret for so long?"  
  
Kanta shrugged, "Who knows how these things start? Inu Yasha and Shippo had gone, at Sessho Maru's request, to a sort of 'war council' with the wolf pack. While we were there, Sessho Maru tried to name Inu Yasha as his second in command to fend off my pack. This was a total surprise to Inu Yasha, and he refused, claiming he'd just come to show his support, not to actually get involved. Anyway, Kouga took this disruption as a show of vulnerability on the part of the Great Demon of the West, and all at once the place exploded with arguments.  
  
"It got pretty ugly before I decided I just couldn't take it any more, so I slipped away into the deeper part of the forest, where there was a hot spring. I disrobed and was just about to slip in, when I heard a footstep crunch down on some leaves," she blushed. "I threw a rock, and it hit Shippo on the head." She blushed, "I threatened to kill him, but I think it was really love at first sight."  
  
Kagome smiled, now Kanta really was beginning to remind her of Sango. "So why didn't you tell me all that before?!"  
  
"Well, I didn't want to-", her face paled suddenly.  
  
"Kanta? What is it?"  
  
Kanta's nostrils flared, and she let out her breath in a hiss. "Shippo is near- and I won't be the only one that can smell him." She was obviously panicked, "Why would he come here in his fox form, with his fox smell?!"  
  
Kagome grabbed Kanta's hand, "He has a very good reason, I'm sure of it! Shippo will be careful." *I hope...* Kanta clutched her hand tighter.  
  
"You're afraid, too. I can tell." She pulled Kagome in for a tight hug, before releasing her. "You're right, it's Shippo, he will be careful." The demon tilted her head to one side, listening intently. "They're following after him..." her eyes widened in comprehension, "He's giving you a chance to escape, I'm sure of it! That must be his reason!" She grabbed Kagome, pulling her toward the mouth of the cave.  
  
*****  
  
Chiyo wrinkled her nose in disgust. The human smell had overwhelmed every corner of this deep forest, but tonight it seemed to be even worse. She supposed it was just her heightened sensitivity because of that damned fox demon, but even so it was a constant annoyance.  
  
She looked longingly after the rest of the pack. All off doing something worthwhile, protecting the sanctity of the den, while she was stuck here guarding the mate to be of the most respected member of the clan. It wouldn't even bother her if the girl were worthy of the position she'd been given, instead of resenting it. Chiyo sighed silently. There was no use in being angry about it, after all. Chiyo knew all too well that fate worked in diverse and mysterious ways.  
  
*****  
  
"Not bad for the little fuzz-ball, there's only one left," Inu Yasha tucked a lock of black hair behind his ear as he observed the wolf woman at the entrance of the den. He really wished he didn't have to do this on his human night, then he would at least be on even footing with the demon. As it was he felt as though he were nearly blind, unable to smell his enemy.  
  
"Inu Yasha," the hanyou jumped at the sound of Tamiko's voice, "Sorry, but shouldn't we be doing something to help Kagome right about now?"  
  
"Our hanyou friend is planning, Tamiko," Master Kenjishi explained. "Shippo's little ruse has bought us some much needed time, but now we must consider carefully how to proceed. Why, we don't even know where they're keeping Kagome. For all we know, she could be-"  
  
"Walking out of the cave right now." Tamiko provided, pointing to Kagome and another wolf demon exiting the cave.  
  
*****  
  
"Kanta," Chiyo was on her feet, body in a fighting stance, "Why did you bring her out of the cave?" Chiyo looked disdainfully at Kagome.  
  
Kanta's face grew hard, "I couldn't just leave her there, she might have tried to escape! I smelled the stench of that fox and I thought I would come out and try to help."  
  
Chiyo scoffed, "Help? Not while we have to babysit Kouga's new toy."  
  
Kanta shrugged, "Well, maybe you could watch her while I join the hunt."  
  
Chiyo sputtered, "You?! But I'm twice the hunter you are!"   
  
*Bingo,* Kagome tried to hide her grin.  
  
Kanta huffed out a sigh, "Fine, then you join Kouga, and I'll stay here."  
  
Chiyo narrowed her eyes at them, "There's something funny going on here. You've been acting strangely for weeks, Kanta..."  
  
*****  
  
"Kanta..." Inu Yasha whispered. This was the one that was supposed to help him, too bad her friend wasn't buying it. In a tree across the clearing, he could see a pink balloon looming. Good, Shippo was back, and he had changed out of his fox form, probably after ditching the pack miles away. Inu Yasha grinned and readied himself to leap out and take down the one trying to stop Kanta and Kagome.  
  
"Sango...." Kenjishi whispered behind him, as though in a deep trance. Inu Yasha turned to look at the human.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he hissed.   
  
"My love..." this was said loudly, causing the three women in the clearing to look at Master Kenjishi, who was now standing.  
  
"A human!" Chiyo yelled, before being knocked over by Kanta. Kagome ran toward Master Kenjishi as the two demons wrestled on the ground.   
  
"No, let go of her!! My love!!!" Master Kenjishi stepped out toward them. Kagome paused, before Inu Yasha reached out an arm to pull her into the bush with him and Tamiko.  
  
"Inu Yasha..." Kagome gasped, but the hanyou was looking out to where Master Kenjishi was running to the wolves.  
  
"Well, there goes our surprise attack," he muttered. "At least they don't know we're here, too." He felt a hand touching his round human ear. As she realized what she was doing, Kagome jerked her hand away.  
  
"Sorry, I just forgot you changed, and your ears...." she blushed, and Inu Yasha looked at her questioningly, "Well, they're still cute."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome were completely oblivious to anything but one another until Tamiko yanked on a lock of Inu Yasha's hair. "Damn it, Dog Boy, pay attention!!"  
  
Master Kenjishi had joined the fight between the wolves, and was copping more than a few feels in the process, Inu Yasha noted. Finally he grabbed Kanta and Chiyo each by a shoulder and pried them apart. He stood, panting from the strain it had put on his old body.   
  
"I needed to stop you," he breathed out laboriously, "I couldn't let you harm her, the love of my life...."   
  
Shippo leapt in front of the old man, despite the choking sounds Inu Yasha was making for him to hide again. "What the hell do you mean, you old geezer?!" He looked toward Kanta, "Kanta, what is he saying?" Shippo's eyes were wide with shock and distress.  
  
"Kanta!" Chiyo turned to face the other wolf, "Explain yourself." Chiyo's expression was phlegmatic, but Kagome could feel the waves of suspicion and anger seeping from her.  
  
"I-I've never seen that man before in my life!" Kanta was addressing herself to Shippo as she said this, much to the chagrin of Chiyo.  
  
"He certainly seems to know you." Chiyo moved several steps closer, trying to intimidate Kanta.  
  
"No, not her!" Master Kenjishi tried to explain.  
  
"Shut up, old man, you've done enough damage already!!" Inu Yasha screamed, leaving Kagome with Tamiko and stepping toward the battered group. Nothing was going to plan. This just wasn't his century...  
  
Chiyo straightened her back, snarling, "Inu Yasha...." she spat, before recovering her mask of calm and turning again to the old man, "I recommend you take your friend's advice, Master Kenjishi was it? What you've said here already is more than enough to have your love thrown out of the pack."  
  
Kanta's eyes were watering, "Chiyo, I didn't..."  
  
"STOP!" Master Kenjishi yelled, "I didn't mean her; I meant you." He stepped toward Chiyo. "Sango, have you no memories of me?"  
  
**********  
  
Sorry I took so long in getting this chapter out, I've been devoting a lot of time to learning Japanese, and most of it has come directly out of my writing time. I actually wasn't going to post today, but I saw the reviews (which were really sweet/provoking/or otherwise inspiring) so I pounded this out. Hope you liked.  
  
********** 


	17. My Lost Love

**********  
  
Prisoners  
My Lost Love  
  
**********  
  
Kanta was the first to recover from Master Kenjishi's shocking statement. "Sango . . . ?" she looked to Shippo, who was standing with his mouth hanging open, "She was the demon exterminator, right?"  
  
Chiyo snarled, outraged. "This old man has mistaken me for a killer of demons- a human?!" She sent a glare to the old master that made a visible drop of sweat run down his wrinkled face.  
  
Tamiko emerged from her hiding place in the bushes. "He has recognized ye," her voice was slow, comprehending, "He knows of you, what he knew of himself, and me too . . . that you were, in a previous existence, were our dear companion, Sango."  
  
Kagome gasped audibly and jerked her arm away from Inu Yasha, who had been trying to lead her gently to safety. "Miroku?" she asked tentatively, addressing the man inching away from Chiyo as she scowled dangerously.  
  
Master Kenjishi turned partially to her, still keeping an eye on the wolf demon, "Yes, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blinked, surprised to be remembered over such vast oceans of time. *But even if he is Miroku . . . * "H-how could you know that Chiyo-" she couldn't finish the question, the matter at hand was too huge, so she let the silence settle.  
  
The old Buddhist never took his eyes from the love of a life past, "How did I know she was Sango, is that what you want to know?" Kagome was silent, observing as the old eyes softened, despite the low warning rumble Chiyo was making deep within her throat. "I can tell you this; if I were blind, deaf, and had never communicated with another living creature, I am sure that somehow, Chiyo... Sango... I would still know you." His eyes were filling with tears, and Kagome could feel a lump in her throat.  
  
Suddenly Chiyo attacked. In less than two seconds she had Master Kenjishi on his back in the dust, her bare foot pressing firmly in his neck. "Take it back . . . " she hissed.  
  
"But -gak- my love . . . "  
  
"I WAS NEVER A FILTHY HUMAN!" Chiyo yelled, "DAMN YOU, TAKE IT BACK!!!"  
  
She was stopped by Inu Yasha, who grabbed her from behind, looping his arms through hers and pulling her back. Chiyo struggled against his hold, eventually giving up and slamming her head back into his. As the smell of blood hitting air filled her nostrils, Chiyo smiled. Inu Yasha fell beck, holding his bleeding nose, but managing to stay on his feet. Chiyo's triumph was cut short by two full-blooded youkai tackling her and wrestling her to the ground.  
  
Master Kenjishi rubbed his neck and wheezed. Inu Yasha gingerly touched his nose, not liking at all the way it moved with so little resistance, *Probably broken . . . * Kagome was running over to him, concern etched on her face. "She never would have been able to do that if I'd been in my usual form," he muttered, only loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
"Inu Yasha . . . " her voice held only sympathy as she reached out to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He jerked away.  
  
*What is going on in her head? In one day we've gone from passion, to icy rejection, to flirtation, to comfort. *  
  
Before Inu Yasha had time to ponder further the workings of Kagome's mind, Shippo was sniffing the air. Chiyo took the opportunity struggle against him, in a vain attempt to free herself.   
  
"Kanta!"   
  
Kanta leapt to help the kitsune instantly, wrestling Chiyo to the ground again with a surprising minimum of effort. Chiyo was panting heavily. Shippo was still sniffing thoughtfully. Finally he spoke, "Kouga and the other wolves are coming back... fast."  
  
Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's arm, "If they find you-"  
  
Inu Yasha's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Kagome, what time is it, approximately?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything? Inu Yasha, you have to get away from here before-"  
  
"It is precisely five thirty-two," Tamiko provided.  
  
Shippo grinned widely, "Perfect!" he turned to call into the forest, "Kirara!"   
  
Kagome turned in amazement to see the familiar flames galloping across the sky, and riding them, "Kirara...." Kagome whispered. Inu Yasha grabbed her hand, hoisting her up and onto Kirara's back.  
  
Tamiko wrinkled her nose, and turned to the fox demon. "You're... sure it's safe to ride her?"   
  
Shippo nodded absently, regarding Kanta. "What do you think we should do with Chiyo?"  
  
Kanta sighed, "I really don't know. I guess I've always known that you and I would have to face hardships because of our love, but I just don't feel ready to have it known quite yet. There will be no keeping her quiet...." she turned her face up towards his, tears glistening in her eyes, "I don't want to lose my pack, Shippo, my home..."  
  
"She needs to come with us." All eyes turned to Master Kenjishi, "She is my Sango, and I believe that deep within her, she knows it." From the ground, Chiyo glared at him.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed heavily, "Fine, she comes along too. Who knows, she might prove to be a useful bargaining chip if Kouga decides to steal Kagome again."  
  
"I will not be traded for your human, half blood!" Chiyo spat, "Take me where you will, I will break free at the earliest opportunity." Kanta cleared her throat purposefully, and Chiyo glowered.  
  
"Um, guys, we really don't have time for this," Shippo reminded them. Master Kenjishi nodded, and with some help from Tamiko was situated on Kirara's back. Tamiko sat beside him, behind Kagome and Inu Yasha. Kanta and Shippo were at the rear, with Chiyo held firmly between them.  
  
They rode in silence at first. Kagome shivered in the cold night air and snuggled closer to Inu Yasha. He leaned away slightly, and Kagome backed off, feeling dejected.  
  
Shippo sighed, "Does anyone else think it's a bad idea to go back to the house? Remember, Kouga does know where we live."  
  
Kanta shook her head thoughtfully, "No, it would be a bad idea to attack an opponent in his own home-"  
  
"We did," Shippo reminded her.  
  
Kanta smirked, "Still, I doubt even Kouga would be that stupid."  
  
Inu Yasha looked back in the direction of the wolf's cave. *Would Kouga be so ready to jump into an enemy's territory? I was, but that was different.* He looked to Kagome, who had her eyes closed and was leaning heavily against Kirara's neck. Even in her sleep, she was shivering. Inu Yasha pulled her close against him, keeping her warm while she slept. *Kouga could not feel for Kagome as I do.... it just isn't possible.*  
  
He turned back to look at the others, then down at Kagome. "Kirara! Change course to Osaka!" He looked back at Shippo, "We're going back to the old house."  
  
*****  
  
Back at the cave, Kouga was sniffing the ground. Only an echo remained of his woman's scent, now accompanied by that fox demon, and three other humans, two of whom he didn't recognize and the last:  
  
"Inu Yasha...." Kouga growled.  
  
"My Lord Kouga!" Hakua inclined his head briefly. "It seems that two of our own pack have been taken as well as your woman."  
  
Kouga looked at him sharply, "Which ones?"  
  
The old demon looked down, "Chiyo and... my daughter, Kanta."  
  
Kouga snarled, and turned purposefully into the cave. "Never fear! Assemble our best fighters and bring them to me," he clenched his hands into fists, already feeling the heat of the slowly rising sun on his neck and shoulders, "We attack tonight."  
  
**********  
  
Oooh! What's going to happen?  
  
....  
  
No, really, I'm wondering. I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly, but as you can probably tell, I'm not exactly working on a fixed outline. ^_^* Please forgive me for taking so lokg with this installment. Darth Real Life just wasn't feeling charitable when it came to my writing time. 


	18. Love Me or Leash Me

**********   
  
Prisoners  
Love Me or Leash Me  
  
**********  
  
Inu Yasha sank down into the soft canvas couch in the house in Osaka. It was nowhere near as grand or as well decorated as the mansion in Tokyo, but here they would at least be safe. He gazed absently out the window, somehow sure that at this very moment Kouga was planning his own "rescue" of Kagome. Tonight, probably, the wolf demon would storm into that empty house.   
  
Five hundred and fifty years ago, Inu Yasha would never have believed he would go to such trouble for a human girl. He looked down at her sleeping face, still laying contentedly against his shoulder. Luckily, no one had yet questioned the fact that he hadn't put her into a bed. *So what? She's comfortable here, and it would probably wake her up if I moved her.* He held his breath as Kagome shifted, only to snuggle even closer to him. Inu Yasha glanced to his left and right before being satisfied that they were alone. He grinned so widely his face looked as if it would split in two and pulled Kagome tight against him.  
  
"I love you, bitch, you know that?" this was said with affection, but he was sure that if Kagome were awake, she would attempt to 'sit' him right about now. He placed his chin over her head and closed his eyes, finally letting sleep take him.  
  
*****  
  
Tamiko fingered the prayer beads in her bag, wondering whether or not to use them on Chiyo, instead of giving them to Kagome, as she'd originally intended. Though most of her memories of her past life were fuzzy, at best, she could remember throwing prayer beads on Inu Yasha, and the word 'sit' . . . The memory held some important significance, something to do with help Kagome. Still . . .   
  
"I just don't know how we're going to keep her from running away," Master Kenjishi leaned heavily on his staff, sighing unhappily.  
  
From her perch on the kitchen counter, Kanta rolled her eyes, "She never would have been able to make that attempt if you hadn't untied her."  
  
"She used a very clever ploy . . . "  
  
"She said she wanted to kiss you, and you were dumb enough to believe her!" Kanta exploded.  
  
Master Kenjishi shrugged, "I just happen to be a very trusting soul, that's all."  
  
Kanta closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to ward off the stress-induced headache that was threatening her. "Fine . . . Shippo is in there now, and from now on we all agree that Master Kenjishi cannot watch Chiyo alone."  
  
Tamiko took a deep breath, "Kanta, I believe I have a way to prevent Chiyo from escaping.... I was going to give it to Kagome, but...." she pulled out the string of purple beads, alternating with pointed teeth.  
  
Kanta gasped in awe, "Shippo told me... are those the same beads?"  
  
Tamiko blushed, "Ah, no, I purchased these, but with Kagome's powers they should work as well."  
  
Kanta laughed, "...And Kagome sure could use them. Man, I wish I had something like that for Shippo...."  
  
Master Kenjishi cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but what sense does it make to have such control over Inu Yasha now that he seems to have overcome his homicidal tendencies? Would it not make more sense to use them to restrain Chiyo?" He straightened up proudly, "I'm even willing to bear the burden of keeping the word that will subdue her."  
  
Kanta raised an eyebrow, "Let me guess: 'lay'." Master Kenjishi looked insulted, while Tamiko struggled not to laugh, "Believe me, we have nothing to worry about as long as we don't let Chiyo manipulate us. She may not look it, but I have reason to believe that she's currently quite weak."   
  
Master Kenjishi looked worried, "What reason?"  
  
Kanta sighed, "It was far too easy to bring her with us. Her lackluster fighting skills confirm something I have long suspected."  
  
Tamiko's eyes were wide, "What might that be?"  
  
Kanta cracked a knuckle, a nervous habit, and stood, "For some time now human societies have been polluting the environment with chemical waste, putrid fogs, and other such filth...."  
  
"Sorry about that," Tamiko offered quietly.  
  
Kanta closed her eyes, "Such threats to nature are also threats to those who live in such direct contact with it, like the wolf pack." Kanta swallowed thickly, "Many of my tribe have been claimed by a condition affecting the respiratory system. It is a disease to which we will not give a name, such is it's evil, but it has depleted our numbers greatly. I believe that now Chiyo, too, has fallen to it's influence."  
  
Master Kenjishi looked as though he were trying to swallow a cactus, "But- is there nothing we can do?"  
  
Kanta shook her head sadly, "We must not tell her that we know. It would damage her pride. You can see now why I am not afraid of her escaping."  
  
Tamiko nodded, "It almost seems.... cruel, now, to keep her here."  
  
Kanta ran her fingers through her hair, "I had no choice, she would have been able to inform to Kouga, I-" she sighed deeply, "Soon, when I have made a plan to keep you all safe, I will take her back to the pack myself."  
  
*****  
  
Kagome awoke feeling happier than she had in over a year. Her first sight when she opened her eyes was of Inu Yasha's clawed hand. *Clawed? When I saw him last he was in his human form, it must be morning.* Kagome decided against getting up and leaving Inu Yasha's embrace. Instead she kept her breathing even and her body relaxed as she snuggled her head against his neck-  
  
"I know you're awake."  
  
*Damn!* Kagome pulled back and yawned, stretching lightly. "Inu Yasha?" she asked sleepily, "How long have I been here? Where am I?"  
  
The hanyou eyed her suspiciously, "We've been here since last night, and you are in Osaka, in my old home."  
  
Kagome fought the urge to smile, "...and why am I in your lap?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "Because you haven't gotten up yet."  
  
Kagome shrugged lightly, "Fair enough." She slid off the couch and got to her feet. She tried to step away, but was pulled back abruptly by the strong hand that caught her wrist. She was in the hanyou's lap again, their noses almost touching.   
  
"We need to talk," he stated simply.  
  
*****  
  
Minutes later, their fight was loud enough to be heard in the kitchen.  
  
"Sounds like Kagome's awake," Kanta observed.  
  
Tamiko nodded, but didn't look up from her bowl of Ramen (the only food in the house). Master Kenjishi had left to assist Shippo with keeping an eye on Chiyo. Except for Chiyo's occasional yell of "pervert!" the house had been mercifully quiet.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Dog breath!"  
  
...Until now. The kitchen door swung open to admit a very angry looking Kagome, quickly followed by a confused but pissed Inu Yasha. Kanta looked up, nonplused, "So, what happened this time?"  
  
"He said- and I- he thought-" Kagome seethed, "Hell, I don't really know what happened, but I don't think I've ever been this mad before!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked around the kitchen, "Where is Chiyo?"  
  
"Shippo and Master Kenjishi have her tied up in your bedroom," Tamiko answered.  
  
Inu Yasha turned on his heel and marched to his room, muttering, "I don't care if the fox is in there, I don't trust Miroku with any woman that's tied up...."  
  
Kagome stared after him, before looking to Kanta and Tamiko. Her stomach growled. "Is there any more of that Ramen?"  
  
"Tons," Tamiko gestured to the cupboard. Kagome nodded and put the kettle on.  
  
"So," she began akwardly, "If Kenjishi is Miroku, and Chiyo is Sango, who are you, Tamiko? A student of Kenjishi's?"  
  
Tamiko set down her spoon, "I believe you knew me as Kaede." Kagome gasped. Tamiko chuckled lightly, "It's difficult, isn't it? I can remember being close to you Kagome, both as my sister and later as you are now, yet in this life time I feel as though I've just met you."  
  
Kagome nodded, "It's a strange feeling."   
  
On the stove the kettle whistled, Kanta rose smoothly to get it. She waved Kagome away and began to pour the water in with the Ramen. "It seems to me that you two need a bonding experience." She set the bowl down in front of Kagome, "Tamiko, didn't you say that you had a gift for Kagome?"  
  
Tamiko smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"You do NOT untie a captive!" Shippo was yelling when Inu Yasha opened the bedroom door.   
  
"But she said she was uncomfortable."  
  
"She was lying!" Shippo was looking very harassed, while the old master looked utterly unperturbed. Chiyo meanwhile was trying to maintain her fierce pride, even while being tied to a chair watched over by a kitsune and a nearly senile human. She was doing a good job of it, Inu Yasha decided, it almost looked as though she were staying with them by choice. The hanyou cleared his throat.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Shippo glanced over, "Inu Yasha, you're alive. Can we then assume that you killed Kagome?"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, *Damn sensitive demon ears....* "We've always fought, Shippo."  
  
Chiyo smiled tauntingly, "Has her tone always held so much hatred? From what I heard she must truly detest you, Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes flashed red, "You shut the hell up, bitch."  
  
Kagome entered the room just in time to hear the last. She mock- pouted, "Inu Yasha, I thought I was 'bitch'... are you giving other people my pet names, now?"  
  
Tamiko was right behind her, "I think he might be, Kagome, he called me a wench."  
  
Kagome sniffled, "Now that really hurts...."  
  
Inu Yasha growled lightly, "This isn't funny."  
  
"I beg to differ," Chiyo piped up.  
  
"I told you to shut up!" Inu Yasha nearly yelled.  
  
"Inu Yasha, please try to be a bit more sympathetic, she has had a very hard time." Master Kenjishi knelt down next to the wolf demon, "After being separated from her family, held here unjustly...."  
  
"You wanted to bring her...." Shippo muttered.  
  
"I never wanted her held against her will, I only wanted to give her a chance to realize her true feelings for me." He clasped a hand on her shoulder, "She is a rare and lovely spirit, and I find it unfair to confine her like this.  
  
Inu Yasha folded his arms over his chest, "Some people deserve to be restrained...."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at him, "I'm glad you agree, Inu Yasha." Kanta had entered the room behind him and was in position. In less than a second, she slipped the beaded necklace over his head.  
  
"Kagome! Say it!" Tamiko urged.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
**********  
  
Wow, that came much more easily than the last chapter! Hope you liked. 


	19. Sit!

**********  
  
Prisoners  
SIT!!!  
  
**********  
  
Inu Yasha was slammed into the floor.   
  
The room froze. Kanta jumped back to stand with Shippo, who stared, eyes wide, at the crumpled form of Inu Yasha. Tamiko swallowed nervously, and Chiyo's jaw dropped at the sight of the young girl who could topple a strong hanyou with a single word. As for Kagome herself, she stared in awe after the initial satisfaction of finally having her one weapon against him back at her disposal. She tried to extinguish the feeling of guilt deep within her, her mind sought for something else to focus on. Master Kenjishi's hand on her thigh gave her just that.  
  
*Smack!*  
  
"Get your hands off of her, you perv!" Inu Yasha groaned from the floor, without looking up.  
  
The knot of guilt tightened. She had no real reason to have such control over Inu Yasha now, not when he no longer threatened her physically. *Come on, admit it, girl, that did feel good!*   
  
Inu Yasha peeled himself off the floor, sent an unreadable look to Kagome, and left the room.   
  
Without one word.  
  
"Whoa.... You go, girl!" Kagome looked at Chiyo in surprise. The wold demon shrugged, "What? Just because I'm anti human doesn't mean I don't appreciate seeing another of my sex give a guy what's coming to him."  
  
"Amen," Kanta chimed in.  
  
Shippo wrinkled his brow, "I don't know, I've never seen Inu Yasha look like that. At least, not since you've been back, Kagome."  
  
Kagome looked at the floor, suddenly ashamed. "Why don't you go rest, Shippo, I can watch Chiyo for awhile," her voice was quiet and detached. Shippo nodded, and gently pulled Kanta by the hand to follow him.  
  
"Wait, you're leaving a single human to watch over me?!" Chiyo yelled after them.  
  
Kanta looked at her with sudden sympathy in her eyes, "Chiyo...."  
  
Chiyo stiffened, "You know, don't you." Her voice had softened, and the anger in her eyes vanished.  
  
"It's not your fault-" Kanta began.  
  
"No, you're right, it would be a waste for any demons to tire themselves out watching a weakling like me." Chiyo shut her eyes tight, and Kagome could see a tear glistening in her eyelashes.  
  
"Actually, I want to speak to Chiyo alone," Kagome said quietly.  
  
Kanta nodded and left the bedroom, with Shippo and Tamiko in her wake. Master Kenjishi wasn't as quick on the uptake, standing beside Kagome. "I meant completely alone," she informed him.  
  
The old master nodded hesitantly, "All right, but if Chiyo should need me...."  
  
Chiyo rolled her eyes, "Just leave you old geezer!"  
  
"I'll come for you," Kagome assured him quietly. Master Kenjishi closed his eyes, and let out a deep yawn.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome.... I'm not as young as I used to be, and I'm afraid all the excitement has tired me out." He looked into her eyes seriously, "You will call for me, though, should she need me."  
  
"Absolutely," Kagome assured him sincerely.  
  
The old man nodded once more and left the two women alone.  
  
Kagome listened to the door click shut, and chewed her lower lip, not sure of how to begin. *How would I have wanted to be spoken to when I was in her position, not too long ago?* "I'm going to start by untying you."  
  
Chiyo raised an eyebrow, "You're sure that's wise?"  
  
"No," Kagome answered honestly, "but I really feel that we can't have the conversation I'd like if one of us is held against her will...." Kagome quickly undid the knots tying Chiyo to the chair. The demon stood and rotated her wrists.  
  
"I thank you. As you have shown me respect, I will not run away at this time."  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." Chiyo stared at her coldly, "Ah, would you like to sit down?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Right, neither would I... uh, listen...." Chiyo folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head to one side. The expression on her face was one of both patience and interest. For one perfect moment, Kagome was certain that the woman before her had been, was, and always would in essence be Sango. "Five hundred years ago, you, the you your soul was then, was my best friend.... Sango was kind, brave, honest, and loyal. She had lived through far too many hardships. Her village was destroyed-"  
  
Something tugged on Chiyo's mind for an instant, and then was gone.  
  
"...her brother was controlled by an evil force...."  
  
*Haku... no, Kohaku.... Kami, can it be?*  
  
"...but even through all this she was my truest friend."  
  
"I carried something heavy, didn't I?" Chiyo asked excitedly.  
  
Kagome furrowed her brow, "Huh?"  
  
"Something heavy... I carried it like this,"   
  
Kagome nodded, smiling, her eyes bright, "Yes! Your Hiraikotsu!"  
  
"...And I rode a horse, with flaming hooves."  
  
Kagome shrugged, "A demon cat, actually. The one we rode here on, remember?"  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Miroku!" Chiyo breathed suddenly, "I forgot Miroku, how could I have-" she shook her head. "I didn't know him."  
  
"Not to mention Kirara, Shippo, Inu Yasha, and me!"  
  
Chiyo's eyes were wide and tearful, "Oh, Kagome!" She pulled the woman into a tight hug.  
  
"Sango, I've missed you so much!" They held each other like that for several moments.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"You want to go find Miroku?"   
  
Chiyo released her, smiling, "Thanks for understanding."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Chiyo nodded, then stopped, suddenly remembering something, "Wait, Kagome..."  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
Chiyo licked her lips, her brow wrinkled in confusion, "What's going on between you and Inu Yasha?"  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha was in the kitchen, rooting in the cupboards and trying not to seethe. Life just wasn't fair. Tamiko and Master Kenjishi were both sleeping, an activity in which he suspected he'd never again be able to engage; Kanta and Shippo were 'resting', a phrase he didn't care to examine any further than was absolutely necessary; and to top it all off, he'd been collared and sat for the first time in five hundred years; and all after a knock down, drag-out fight with the woman he loved.  
  
Inu Yasha put the kettle on the stove top, thinking back to the fight.  
  
*****  
  
"We need to talk," he had told her, as she sat on his lap.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About us. The way you've been acting over the past few days."  
  
Kagome had shrugged, "I've had a lot on my mind."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Kagome had looked angry, "Like being captured by Kouga, for example."  
  
"Hey, you ran away long before Kouga took you. Around this time yesterday, you up and left for no reason!"  
  
"No reason? Have you no sensitivity?" she had rolled her eyes, "What am I saying? This is you we're talking about."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Just that you only care about yourself," she had pushed herself off of his lap, "You're just as petty and self-involved as you were back in the Feudal Era, but now you're OLD and petty and self-involved."  
  
"Hey, I've waited for you-"  
  
"You didn't wait very long, did you?" there had been tears in her eyes at this point, "I bet it was only an afterthought, you just went, 'Oh, it's the beginning of the twenty-first century, wasn't that girl from around this time?'"  
  
Inu Yasha had scoffed, "Is commitment so hard for you to accept?"  
  
"From you it is. You've never loved anyone or anything but yourself!"  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
Kagome had been past the boiling point then, "I should have stayed with Kouga! At least if I'd mated with him, I could be sure that I was with someone that cared about me!"  
  
"You- you bitch!" Inu Yasha had used the word as an insult, as he'd learned over the past few centuries.  
  
"Dog breath!"   
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head. He didn't think she even meant half of the things she'd said, but she had wanted to hurt him, that alone was a sure sign he'd done something wrong. He fingered the prayer beads, *Well, she has accomplished that, at least...*  
  
He heard laughter coming from the room Chiyo was being held in. Apparently Kagome was making progress with Chiyo. He smiled at the sound of them talking and giggling together. Kami help him, though she seemed to hate him, he still loved her. *Hell, it was even kind of nice to have her 'sit' me again.... well, almost.*  
  
The door opened, and Kagome and Chiyo joined Inu Yasha in the kitchen, while he was in the midst of pouring hot water into a cup of instant Ramen.  
  
When he saw Chiyo, he almost spilled the hot water. "Whoa! Why is she untied?!" Inu Yasha asked Kagome furiously.  
  
"She's regained her memories! Isn't it wonderful?" Kagome beamed.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded, unimpressed, "Yeah, thrilling. We've got another wacko that thinks she's been dead five hundred years."  
  
Chiyo smirked, "Same as always, eh Inu Yasha? Where is that Master Juichi-"  
  
"Kenjishi," Kagome corrected.  
  
"Right... Miroku. I think I'd better have a talk with him." As she passed Inu Yasha she gave his butt a light pat. He spun around to glare at her, "Sorry, I just recovered another memory."  
  
Looking into her eyes Inu Yasha truly recognized, for the first time, one of his long dead and much missed friends. He smiled, "It's all right. Go find Miroku."  
  
Chiyo gave him a warm smile and left Inu Yasha alone with Kagome. He turned to her just in time to catch a glimpse of her looking extremely jealous. He made sure his back was fully turned to her before allowing himself a small smile.  
  
Kagome stepped closer to him. She then changed her mind and backed away toward the table, then stepped closer again, and finally settled on sitting at the table, facing him.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked him.  
  
Inu Yasha was silent.  
  
"So you're not talking to me now, is that it?" Inu Yasha didn't answer. Kagome frowned and rose from the table, standing directly behind him. "Sat!" Inu Yasha flinched lightly. "Sot!...It!...Smit!" she giggled. The hanyou still didn't respond. "Oh, come on Inu Yasha, talk to me, please?"  
  
His shoulders tightened, "You seem to find this all pretty funny..."  
  
Kagome sighed, "Oh, come on Inu Yasha. Please try to understand, with everything that's been going on lately, I-I just needed some security... some sense of normalcy, and my being able to say 'sit'-"  
  
*Whump!*  
  
"Oh, sorrysorrysorrysorry!" Kagome knelt down next to the fallen hanyou, "I didn't mean it, I really didn't!"  
  
"It's fine!" Inu Yasha said angrily, pushing himself up onto his forearms, "Just go on."  
  
Kagome looked down, "Well, I have all these feelings, and no control over my circumstances, so I just needed to say it to be able to effect something." *Plus, you were being a real jerk....* "Am I making any sense?"  
  
Inu Yasha stared blankly, *No* "Yes."  
  
"If you want, now, I'll take the necklace off...."  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, and Kagome looked shocked. "Nah, let's just leave it for now. Since you need it...."  
  
Kagome smiled gratefully.  
  
**********  
  
Not quite fluff, more like pre-fluff.   
  
The End  
  
...  
  
Just kidding, TBC!!!  
  
To all those reading who think I've actually resolved something, ha! Far from it. Tune in next time for more complications, when everything that seems to be okay will crumble! Crumble I tell you!!! Ahem Thank you. 


	20. Fractured Blanket Scenario

**********  
  
Prisoners  
Fractured Blanket Scenario  
  
**********  
  
Author's note: I know my time between chapters has been getting longer recently, but I assure you, that is only because I want to ensure that you, the readers, get the best possible product. This time, however, I decided to post this piece of crap. (Actually, I really like this chapter ^_^.)  
  
disclaimer: The majority of characters contained herein are complex, well planned, and interesting. Needless to say, they are not mine.  
  
**********  
  
*around 4 am*  
  
Myoga fought hard and managed to suppress the urge to feast upon the blood of the wolf-demon on which he currently resided. If he were noticed, it would ruin his spying mission, and any chance he had to help Inu Yasha.  
  
"But, my Lord Kouga..." his host, Hakua, was saying, "What if we attack and find that Inu Yasha isn't there? He may be in hiding."  
  
Kouga let out a single humorless laugh, "That wimp would run and hide, rather than face me!"  
  
Hakua cleared his throat, "there is still the matter of what exactly we should do in that event, sir..."  
  
Kouga pursed his lips in thought. "We will go to the home of Kagome's family!" he decided. Myoga almost fell out of Hakua's hair.  
  
He wasn't the only one that was shocked, "My lord, do you think-? How-? How do you even know where they live?"  
  
Kouga leaned back and stretched, "Kagome visited them on the day I tracked her from Inu Yasha's house. Even if we do not find her there immediately, she will have to return to that place at some point."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Tell my plans to the other members of the pack. I'm going to rest up for tonight."  
  
Hakua nodded once and left the cave, and Myoga hopped off toward Tokyo.  
  
*****  
  
*around 7 am*  
  
Chiyo followed her nose through the house in Osaka, seeking out the scent of Master Kenjishi. As she walked, unfettered for the first time in hours, she couldn't help feeling momentarily guilty. Was she somehow betraying her clan, now that she was so ale to escape but so unwilling. She felt somehow, that it would be more of a betrayal to go against the trust that these people, Inu Yasha and Kagome, had given her. After eighty years of living as Chiyo, she was somehow more comfortable as Sango.  
  
She could smell Master Kenjishi and Tamiko on the other side of the door she was now in front of. She knocked lightly.  
  
It opened almost immediately to reveal the face of a wizened old man. "Sango-mmmf!" he was cut off by her kiss.  
  
"Hentai! You let go of her!" Tamiko yelled from behind him, prying the two apart. "...Chiyo? Why are you untied?" Her gaze turned suspicious, "...and why didn't you kill him for kissing you?"  
  
Master Kenjishi lifted his jaw proudly, "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."  
  
Tamiko snorted and rolled her eyes, before seeing the blush on the wolf demon's face. The miko-in-training paled, looking from the old, stooping, wrinkled man, to the smooth-faced, tall, proud, and beautiful wolf. "What exactly was the appeal here? He's three times your age!!"  
  
Chiyo was suddenly incensed, "Is that so? He's 240?!"  
  
Tamiko blinked, "Oh, you're a demon... sorry... forgot..." she looked them both over again, "Well I don't care, it STILL seems wrong!"  
  
Chiyo growled, "Go talk to Kagome and Inu Yasha, he's almost 600!" she grabbed Master Kenjishi by the arm, her expression softening, "Now, come, we have much to discuss."  
  
Tamiko watched impassively as the wolf pulled her master from the room. "I have a bad feeling about all this..." she murmured to no one in particular.  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha let out a long yawn, eliciting another in answer from Kagome. "Still tired, huh?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I had a rather rude awakening, I guess. Do you mind if I go to sleep for a while longer?"  
  
Inu Yasha smirked, "Not at all. I hardly had any myself, maybe I'll have a nap, too."  
  
Kagome was already bolting to the living room, "I call the couch!"  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, following after her.  
  
*****  
  
*around 5 am*  
  
Panting, Myoga reached Inu Yasha's home in Tokyo to find the last person he expected to see.  
  
"Jakken?!"  
  
*****  
  
*around 7 am again*  
  
Inu Yasha pulled on the blanket laying on the back of the couch, laying it over Kagome.  
  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha," she said sleepily. Inu Yasha turned out the lamp and began walking out of the room. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome called after him.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears turned toward her, quickly followed by the rest of his body, "Mm?"  
  
"Where will you be sleeping?"   
  
The hanyou smiled gently, though in the dark room Kagome couldn't see it. "My room is at the end of the hall. You can call me if you need anything."  
  
Kagome sighed happily, "Thank you again, Inu Yasha." She curled up and snuggled into the couch.  
  
Inu Yasha walked quietly to the door of his room. His hand was almost touching the doorknob when he heard-  
  
"....Miroku.........different.........when I was Sango....." It was Chiyo, talking quietly. Even with his superhuman hearing, Inu Yasha could barely make out her words. He couldn't find it in his heart to disturb them.   
  
His next try was the guest room. He opened the door without knocking, to find Tamiko sitting on the bed in a lotus pose, her eyes closed. Inu Yasha cleared his throat to get her attention.  
  
Her eyes opened, "What are ye seeking, Inu Yasha?"  
  
He shrugged, "A bed, do you mind if I-"  
  
Tamiko shook her head seriously, "Can't you see that I'm deep in meditation? In order to continue I need absolute silence, both audible and mental."  
  
"I'll be asleep!"  
  
"Even in your sleep your mind is loud enough to disrupt my concentration, please seek slumber elsewhere."  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "It's my house, why don't you leave?!"  
  
Tamiko tilted her head, "I could... perhaps Kagome would be willing to help me get another room to myself, once I explain to her the manner in which you kicked me out."  
  
All the color left Inu Yasha's face, "Fine!" He turned on his heel and left Tamiko. He did not slam the door for fear of waking Kagome, two rooms away.  
  
He decided to grab a blanket from the linen closet in Shippo's room, to make a bed on the floor of the living room. When he reached the kitsune's room, however-   
  
"Oh, Shippo!" Kanta's words were accompanied by bubbly giggles that made Inu Yasha go pink to the tips of his ears. *Alright, fine... no blanket, either.* Inu Yasha looked longingly out the window at the tall trees outside, but he wouldn't leave the house. Not when Kagome might need him.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome noticed when the hanyou came back into the living room. *Did he forget something?* He knelt down on the floor, and after some shifting around to get comfortable, was still.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Uh huh?"  
  
"Why are you laying on the floor?"  
  
In the darkness he turned to her, propping himself up on one elbow, "Apparently all the other rooms were taken."  
  
"Oh..." Kagome sat up, "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We... both slept on the couch earlier, didn't we?" Kagome took a deep breath and hurried on, "So I really don't see why we couldn't do it again." She pulled back the blanket, an invitation to the hanyou.  
  
Inu Yasha was on his feet after only a brief hesitation caused by disbelief. Gently, he helped Kagome slide down toward the far end of the couch. He stepped behind her and slipped one leg between her and the back of the couch, then settled himself behind her, so she was laying almost on top of him. Sighing, she relaxed into his arms.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be comfortable like this."  
  
*You have no idea...* "Yes, very sure." The smile was evident in his voice.  
  
Kagome turned her head to look at him, "Inu Yasha, I just wanted to let you know that Hojo and Kouga, well, they've never meant anything to me. Not like..." she trailed off.  
  
Inu Yasha swallowed, "Please finish that thought."  
  
"Not like you, Inu Yasha," Kagome's voice was hushed.  
  
"Kagome..." he leaned forward, eyes closed and lips pressed together lightly. Suddenly Kagome slapped his face, hard.  
  
"Damn it, Bitch, what the hell was that for?!" Inu Yasha pulled back angrily, rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, it was a bug! I just didn't think, I hate bugs!"  
  
"Master Inu Yasha..." a squashed sounding voice came from somewhere in the folds of Inu Yasha's tunic.  
  
"Myoga?!"  
  
**********  
  
What the heck is Jakken doing in Inu Yasha's house? What are Chiyo and Master Kenjishi talking about? What is Tamiko meditating on? WHY WON'T I JUST LET INU YASHA AND KAGOME GET ON WITH IT?!?!?! Well, yes, I *do* know, actually, I was just trying to beat some of you reviewers to the punch. :) If you want to be notified when I update, please leave a review stating that fact or email me. Thanks.  
  
TBC 


	21. What I Must Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, but if anyone is interested in selling him for less than $21.78, please contact me!  
  
**********  
  
Prisoners   
What I Must Do  
  
**********  
  
*This takes place just after Chiyo and Kenjishi left Tamiko.*  
  
Master Kenjishi could only stammer as he was led through the house by Chiyo, finally coming to what was obviously the master bedroom. She helped him to sit on the bed gently, before taking a seat beside him. Finally, he collected himself.  
  
"Now listen to me, young woman, I am more than willing to do my best to fulfill your needs, but please keep in mind that I am not as young-"  
  
"Kenjishi," Chiyo gently cut in, "I have no interest in engaging in any physical intimacy with you tonight." The old man was crestfallen, "I'm sorry if my. . . kiss earlier misled you, I was simply. . . overcome."  
  
Master Kenjishi nodded sagely, "I understand completely, I have that effect on women."  
  
Chiyo smiled warmly, before her expression turned serious, "I want you to understand that this is all very hard for me. When I recall what my past life was like, with Miroku, I just feel so. . . different. Back then, when I was Sango, I felt comfortable. Loved. Secure," she sighed deeply, "It is a feeling I have yet to truly recapture in this life."  
  
"Chiyo," Kenjishi breathed, "That's terrible..."  
  
Chiyo swallowed hard, "...and now I feel as if I'll never have it again," she looked deep within the old man's eyes, "I feel something for you. I truly love you, Kenjishi, I need you to know that."  
  
"But we can be together now," he cupped her hands gently in his, "I know you probably aren't as attracted to me now as you were when I was the dashing young Miroku," Chiyo blushed and smiled, "but as you said, our love cannot be denied. I probably don't have much time left on this earth, but I want to spend any I have left by your side."  
  
Chiyo had tears in her eyes, "You don't understand," she said quietly.  
  
Just than, a bark of anger came from the living room.  
  
"Damn it, Bitch, what the hell was that for?!"  
  
Both heads turned to look at the closed door, "Do you think we should see what's the matter?" Master Kenjishi asked.  
  
"In a moment," Chiyo looked into his eyes, "First, there's something I must explain."  
  
*****  
  
Inu Yasha glared down at the bug currently cowering in his shirt.  
  
"My Lord Inu Yasha, please forgive this Myoga for interrupting such a- um- a moment between yourself and your Lady, I only-"  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha used a clawed finger to flick the flea across the room. He sat up and turned on the lamp, sighing in frustration.  
  
Kagome climbed off the couch (and Inu Yasha) to tend to the battered flea, "Inu Yasha," she scolded, "I'm sure that Myoga wouldn't have interrupted unless he had a very good reason." *At least, he damn well better have...* She knelt down, gently peeling the flattened flea off the carpet.  
  
"My Lady is too kind." Myoga returned to his usual round self with a pop, "And may I add that I am gladdened to see that after all this time, you and my Lord have finally mated." Kagome turned bright pink, staring down at the slightly balder, slightly wider, but essentially the same Myoga.  
  
"We're not mated," Inu Yasha informed him bluntly, "But we'd be a whole hell of a lot closer if you hadn't interrupted, you- !"  
  
"Wow, miss a little miss a lot." Tamiko was in the doorway, taking in the situation with an amused expression.  
  
Inu Yasha grimaced at the girl, "Great, this is the freakin' last thing I need..." he trailed off into inaudible mumbling.  
  
Kagome tried to ignore him, saying loudly, "Anyway, Myoga, what was so important that you. . . were so insistent?"  
  
Moyga clasped two sets of hands and looked down, "Actually, Lady, I have two things to tell you," he said quietly. "Two very important things."  
  
Inu Yasha's ears perked up, "So? Spit it out, flea."  
  
"My Lord..." here Myoga seemed hesitant, "At your home in Tokyo, where I first looked for you tonight...."  
  
Inu Yasha was impatient, but trying not to show it in front of Kagome, "Yes?"  
  
Myoga gulped, "I was surprised to find Jakken there-"  
  
Kagome gasped, "Jakken?"  
  
Inu Yasha scoffed, "That toad..." his face paled as a nasty realization hit him. "Sessho Maru must have put him up to that...."  
  
"So you were not aware of his presence, Master Inu Yasha?"  
  
"I had no clue... and now Jakken is guarding my house.... Damn! Now that's two favors I owe Sessho Maru."  
  
"Two, my lord?"  
  
Inu Yasha nodded once, "I went to him last night, for help in rescuing Kagome."  
  
Kagome stood and moved to him, resting her hand on his arm, "You asked Sessho Maru for help? For me?"  
  
Inu Yasha could feel his expression soften at the look of gratitude and happiness on her face, he quickly looked out the window to hide it, "Feh."  
  
Myoga ignored their exchange, "It seems that Sessho Maru is still trying to enlist you to help him in the preservation of your family's honor."  
  
Kagome shook her head, "He must have changed a lot since the last time I saw him."  
  
Myoga nodded, "He has been trying to make Inu Yasha take his place as advisor and general to the Great Demon of the West Lands for over half a century, and he now seems to be collecting favors, trying to use Master Inu Yasha's honor to force him into it."  
  
Kagome blinked, "But Inu Yasha didn't ask Sessho Maru to protect the house."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "I also didn't ask for that house, but I still feel that I owe Rin for giving it to me."  
  
Kagome looked at the floor, "...and yet you knowingly indebted yourself to Sessho Maru to help me?"  
  
Inu Yasha's demeanor did not change, "Of course I did," he said angrily. "I may be the better fighter, but for all that planning crap I knew I had to get a better strategist.." His gaze became distant, "I couldn't afford to screw it up."  
  
Kagome's eyes began to water, "Oh, Inu Yasha. . ."  
  
"Anyway," Tamiko said loudly, causing Inu Yasha to growl at her.  
  
*Damn! I'd forgotten that bitch was still here.*  
  
Tamiko was speaking again, "What else did ye want to tell us, Myoga? You said there were two important items. . ."  
  
In Kagome's hand, the flea gulped, "I'm afraid that I have something much more worrisome to tell you..."  
  
Kagome's brow furrowed in concern, "Something worse?"  
  
Shippo chose this moment to enter the room, hand in hand with Kanta. The fox demon looked perplexed, "Worse than what?"  
  
"Jakken is guarding the house in Tokyo from Kouga, which means I now owe Sessho Maru two favors," Inu Yasha muttered.   
  
Kanta looked sympathetic, while Shippo rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Doesn't that guy ever let up?"  
  
Kanta looked to Myoga in interest, "You said that there was something else. . ."  
  
The old flea nodded, "Yes. . . um, I fear I do not know a good way to break this to you-"  
  
"Aw, for cripe's sake, just spit it out," Inu Yasha was almost yelling, but his impatience was immediately quelled by one look from Kagome.  
  
"Yes, well," Myoga took a moment to orient himself, before hurrying on, "Lady Kagome, I find it only fair to inform you that, if he does not find you at Lord Inu Yasha's home, Kouga has another, and more devious plan."  
  
The color drained from Kagome's face, "What is it?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper.  
  
"The wolf pack intends to wait for you at your family home, the Sunset Shrine."  
  
Inu Yasha was enraged, "What the hell does that wimpy wolf think he's doing?! He can't pull Kagome's family into this!"  
  
"That's unthinkable," Kanta stepped forward, with Shippo's hand on her shoulder in support, "there is no honor in it! Lord Kouga would not-"  
  
"'Lord Kouga'." Inu Yasha scoffed.  
  
Shippo shot him an angry look, "Anyway, don't worry, Kagome. I'll go to your mom's house and protect them. Hell, I might even enlist Jakken, since he's so keen to help us."   
  
Kagome's eyes were wide, and she was trembling, but her voice was strong and determined, "I refuse to include you, Shippo. This is my fight," she said simply, "I have to go back to Tokyo."  
  
"You can't!!" Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
"I can and I will! I refuse to keep on playing the damsel in distress! I'm going to Tokyo!!" Kagome stood angrily to face the hanyou, letting Myoga drop to the floor.  
  
"And I am going with you," came a voice from the doorway. Six heads turned to see Chiyo, followed by Master Kenjishi. "I have just been explaining my situation to Kenjishi-"  
  
"And I still do not understand," the old master shook his head sadly, "You would rather return to your pack and forget me then admit to loving a human."  
  
Chiyo looked as though he'd slapped her, "Of course not! I simply refuse to run from my responsibilities. The wolf pack is my family and I cannot just turn my back on them. We have held tight to each other as our numbers have slowly decreased. They were there for me when my own kin, my den, was slaughtered. They stood by me when I was ill," she looked around the room, her eyes begging for understanding, "Kanta understands, don't you Kanta?" her question ended in a trembling and unsure tone.  
  
Kanta chewed her lower lip before closing her eyes and nodding. Shippo's hand tightened on her shoulder. She turned to face the kitsune, "I understand," she told him quietly, "and that is why I must go too."  
  
Shippo shook his head, begging, "No, Kanta, they won't forgive you for leaving with me! Your father-!"  
  
"My father will worry if he doesn't know that I'm safe," she told him gently. Kanta pulled him into a tight embrace, "I will always come back to you, Shippo, you know that."  
  
Kagome watched the two with mixed feelings. She turned to look at Inu Yasha, and was not too surprised to find that his eyes were on her as well. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Feh! Anyway, do you really think that all the men are just gonna sit here while all you women go careening headlong into the most dangerous situation you can find?!"  
  
"Not *all* the women," Tamiko muttered.  
  
Shippo grabbed Kanta's hand, "Inu Yasha is right! I'm going with you."  
  
Kanta's eyes widened, "You can't, they really would kill *you*."  
  
Shippo smirked, "Only if they can catch me," he glanced to Inu Yasha, "Besides that, we'll have lots of reinforcements."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, "Oh, right, two wolf demons, a kitsune, and three useless humans will have no problem stopping a wolf pack at all."  
  
Chiyo folded her arms across her chest, "What about *you*, Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha sputtered, "Bah! I'll be able to stop them, but not while I'm constantly having to pull you guys out of trouble!"  
  
Shippo shrugged, "Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of asking the Great Demon of the West Lands and all the youkai in his command," Inu Yasha glowered at him, but Shippo went on, "After all, Kouga threatened to go to Kagome's house, thereby putting humans in danger, making it a matter for the demon in charge of the territory, otherwise known as big bro Sessho Maru."  
  
A low rumbling was coming from Inu Yasha's throat, "I will not," he hissed through clenched teeth, "Ask that fluffy-assed bastard for help again."  
  
Myoga hopped to his shoulder, "Not even for Kagome, Lord Inu Yasha?"   
  
Inu Yasha stilled, and he desperately hoped that no one else had heard what the flea had said. "Damn it! Where the hell is Kirara?! We'll reach Sessho Maru faster if we ride her."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Thank you, Inu Yasha."  
  
**********  
  
*Whew!* There, I've gotten the crew to a good spot to set them up for another exciting adventure. Please stay tuned to find out what happens!  
  
Gimme a T "T!!" Gimme a B "B!!" Gimme a C "C!!" What does it mean?!  
  
"To Be Continued!" 


	22. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: The character known as Inu Yasha is one of many, many things which I do not own.  
  
**quick note that may be skipped: I must at this moment hearken back to something I've said in a previous post: "I do not take this fic seriously, and will be highly amused by anyone that does." Just a lil' something I wanted to remind everyone of ^_^. **  
  
One more thing: I began this post ages ago, but certain situations (war, protests, illness, and a second part-time job) have caused me to be WAY too busy recently. So now, when I FINALLY have a moment away from all that, do I do the housework that has slowly been piling up to an alarming mess around me? Nah, I post another chapter of my fic! It'll be more productive in the long run, I'm sure. ^_^  
  
**********  
  
Prisoners  
Brotherly Love  
  
**********  
  
On the roof of Inu Yasha's home in Osaka, Kirara stretched and yawned luxuriously, her long white fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Through the window just below her, she could hear her oldest and dearest friends arguing over whether or not to walk straight into the clutches of an enemy. The case seemed pretty clean-cut to the little cat demon, but it now looked as though she's have to go against her instinct for self-preservation.  
  
She's follow Sango (even if her name and body have changed) anywhere. Her new wolf demon form meant little to Kirara, it wasn't as if her spirit had changed. Kirara would protect her. She closed her eyes and purred contentedly as she realized that her companions would not make her do it alone.  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell is Kirara?! We'll reach Sessho Maru faster if we ride her." Inu Yasha's angry snarl reached her ears, and she jumped to the ground gracefully, prepared to make her entrance.  
  
*****  
  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha," Kagome's blue-gray eyes were filled with gratitude, and it was, quite frankly, making the hanyou uncomfortable in front of all these people.  
  
"Kirara!" he called to the cat demon though the window, glad for something to take everyone's attention off of him, "Damn it, where have you been?"  
  
Myoga hopped onto the couch, settling beside a teary-eyed Kanta, "Indeed, it is unseemly to be unavailable when we were discussing a matter of such gravity."  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the flea, "Yeah, it's pretty crappy to just up and leave when we might have needed you!"  
  
Myoga nodded in agreement, until he noticed that his master's gaze was still fixed intensely on the flea. "Oh," Myoga blushed.   
  
"Anyway," the hanyou continued, "we need to get to Sessho Maru as quickly as possible, Kirara, are you up to it?"  
  
The demon cat's head dipped once in assent, and one by one the group clambered on. Kirara lifted off, sailing smoothly through the open terrace doors and into the sky.   
  
"Umm, Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked thoughtfully, "Don't you think we should have locked up?"  
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, "The security system runs along the perimeter of the property, it'll stop anyone that would want to break in."  
  
Kagome pursed her lips in thought, "Inu Yasha, there's something I've been meaning to ask you...." she paused, trying to think of how to put it properly. "I was just wondering, how is it that you and Sessho Maru afford this lifestyle? I mean, all the houses, all the luxury. I can't imagine that there are many youkai businessmen in this time."  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged, "I don't really know how Sessho Maru did it, but as for me... Kagome, do you remember how I used to yell at you for going on about companies like Toyota and Microsoft?" Kagome nodded, "Well, I owe you an apology. I was an early share holder in several of the 'future' businesses you told me about."  
  
Kagome was awed, "Inu Yasha, I'm impressed."  
  
The hanyou smirked and shrugged, "Well, I had a while to come up with it."  
  
*****  
  
Back in at the Sunset Shrine, Sota was just finishing up a sketch under the Goshinboku Tree.   
  
"Okay, an angry expression... two fuzzy ears...." he muttered under his breath, before something else tugged at his attention, "Huh?" he turned his head just in time to see a small clump of bushes shake slightly, probably upset by a bird or maybe a rabbit. Or, perhaps- "An evil demon, come to steal the final shard of the shikon no tama, waits unseen. Unluckily for him, he is no match for," here the boy gave a dramatic pause and stood proudly, "Sota Yasha!" he charged the bush, diving into it head first, prepared to wrangle with some huge and ferocious imaginary monster, and not at all expecting to collide with the short green demon that awaited him instead-  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
*****  
  
Sessho Maru paced in his brother's Tokyo home, his expression sullen. The Great Demon of the West Lands was not used to waiting on anyone, and the absence of Inu Yasha and Jakken was at this moment causing him to do just that. Needless to say, he was greatly annoyed.  
  
*Jakken never goes anywhere without first informing me; I cannot imagine what could have caused him to leave his post, a post that I personally assigned to him. Now, when I have come with further instructions for him to defend against imminent attack, I find the home undefended and I am stuck here, like some common sentry.* Well, not for long, Sessho Maru had already contacted another in his legion of demon troops to come here and relieve him. Until then, he refused to leave the home unguarded.   
  
*Goodness knows what would happen to Inu Yasha without me here to protect him.*  
  
*****  
  
"Hang on, Kirara, stop!" Kagome urged at they sailed toward the outer edge of the forest. The city of Tokyo was just visible now.   
  
"What? We were making great time!" Shippo complained at the giant cat demon landed gracefully, the mystical fire she rode upon extinguishing itself.  
  
"It's broad daylight," Inu Yasha muttered, helping Kagome down, "We can't ride Kirara any further.  
  
"Then how are we supposed to reach Sessho Maru's home quickly without using any demon power?" Chiyo batted Kenjishi's hand away absently, awaiting the hanyou's response.  
  
Tamiko answered instead, "The mag-lev." All eyes followed her gaze to the sleek and silent magnetic levitation car running on a track some hundred feet above the gound. The station was within walking distance.  
  
Inu Yasha nodded once, as he tied a black bandana around his head, and muttered about crushing his ears. "Myoga! Where are you!?" he barked.  
  
From somewhere in Kirara's fur, the flea demon hopped off and onto his master's nose. "Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"You can slip into Tokyo unnoticed. I want you to hurry to my home and see if Kouga is there yet. Either way, you will then proceed to the Sunset Shrine, where I will meet you. Do you understand."  
  
A shiver ran through the little demon, "But- master- what if I am discovered?"  
  
"Be creative, now go!" the tone in the hanyou's voice left no room for argument.  
  
Myoga hopped off of his perch, and members of the group caught a few stray words such as "unappreciated" and "ungrateful" as he hopped past them on his mission. The rest of the tiny muttering was lost to the wind.  
  
*****  
  
The reality was turning out to be somewhat different than Sota's imaginary demon encounters. For one thing, he couldn't seem to stop screaming, and for another thing-  
  
"Oh, just shut UP!" the small green thing pointed a staff with two faces at him, and both wooden heads snapped their mouths shut, just as his mouth did likewise, rendering him mute.  
  
-this demon was definitely not the giant lobster or spider he had expected to be dealing with. The little thing let out a long breath of frustration before regarding the boy again.  
  
"Now, just shake your head yes or no, do you understand?" the thing asked through strangely pointed lips. Sota just looked at him blankly and the thing sighed, "I'll take that as a yes... Do you live at this shrine?" Sota nodded dumbly. "Good. Do you know a girl named Kagome?" another nod. "Excellent. Now, listen carefully, have you ever heard of something called the shikon no tama?" Sota's eyes widened.  
  
*The jewel! He's after the sacred jewel!!* Before the little thing could react, Sota had fled, shaking himself free of the muting spell as he went, "JI-CHAN!! SEAL THE DOORS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!!"  
  
Out on the lawn Jakken sighed, "...And I thought I was finished dealing with these little brats.  
  
*****  
  
Myoga recognized the presence as soon as he entered the large home, so he was sure Kouga was nowhere in the vicinity, but that knowledge did little to ease his apprehension. After all, Kouga would almost be better than-  
  
"Sessho Maru," the little flea breathed in disbelief, immediately angered with himself for doing so. *Still,* he hoped, *Even with his superhuman hearing, perhaps he was unable to hear-?*  
  
"It's too much to hope, little flea," the fire and silk voice answered him. Myoga looked up to find Sessho Maru looking not at him but out the window, as if he were expecting someone.  
  
"I most humbly beg your pardon, honored Sessho Maru, but how is it you were able to- er-?"  
  
"Read your mind, perhaps?" He looked down at Myoga, sending a chill through the little flea, "I didn't, it was simply a matter of observation and deduction. If I were able to read your mind, Myoga, I would not now need to ask you why you had come here alone."  
  
Myoga tried to straighten importantly, under the intimidating stare, "Lord Inu Yasha sent me ahead while he proceeded directly to your home."  
  
Sessho Maru looked almost puzzled, "My home? What would he want there?"  
  
"I obtained intelligence that if Kouga's wolf pack were to fail in their efforts here, they would then proceed to Kagome's family home. Lord Inu Yasha seeks your help in defending it."  
  
"In other words, you were feasting upon one of the wolves and he happened to be talking about their plans." Myoga sputtered and Sessho Maru ignored him, "I am going to the Higurashi Shrine to inform the girl's family of the danger they are in. You will stay here and defend against the pack as best you can."  
  
Myoga's eyes widened, "B-but Master Inu Yasha told me-!"  
  
"I am changing your orders," Sessho Maru told him cooly, "and if you see fit to disobey me I will be most displeased. I've already had one so-called loyal servant go against my instructions today, would you like to be the second?"  
  
"Jakken," Myoga breathed, "Oh, please, Great Sessho Maru! Do not be angered with him. It was I that gave him the information that caused him to leave his post!"  
  
Sessho Maru arched an eyebrow, "Is that so? It seems I have much to blame on you today." Myoga swallowed hard, as Sessho Maru began to leave.   
  
"There will be another demon along to relieve you soon enough." He was almost out the door, before he thought to add, "Try to keep away from his mouth."  
  
*****  
  
It took Sessho Maru less than five minutes to get from the splendor of Inu Yasha's home to the modest Sunset Shrine. He spotted Jakken, sitting on a bench alone, swinging his legs slowly and facing away from Sessho Maru. He loved moments like this. He silently approached his most loyal servant.  
  
"So," Jakken jumped most satisfyingly, "I see that you are now anticipating my orders, instead of following those I give you.  
  
Jakken hopped off the bench and bent low before his master, "Sessho Maru, my Lord, forgive this Jakken, I merely wished to protect the interests of your family-"  
  
"...And you hoped to accomplish this by sitting in the yard of my sister-in-law-to-be's family home?"  
  
Jakken bent lower, "Please forgive me, sir! I was merely explaining the situation to a small boy, presumably some member of Lady Kagome's family, when he ran into the house, and sealed the door shut behind him."  
  
Sessho Maru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, Jakken had probably scared the boy out of his wits. It was too much to hope that the seals that had kept Jakken out would work as well on Kouga. He would have to get inside and explain the situation to them. "Jakken," he said finally, "If you can wrap your brain around the idea, then stand guard here while I go inside and try to talk with the in-laws. If Kouga comes, then alert me to his presence immediately."  
  
Jakken bowed once again, but it was a pointless gesture, as Sessho Maru was already at the door of the house. He paused for only a nanosecond, debating the best way to gain entry, before arriving at the most promising conclusion. He knocked.  
  
"Mom! He's a demon! You can't just let him in!" a plaintive child's voice came from within the darkened house.  
  
"Sota! We mustn't be rude, and he did knock." Sessho Maru tried to hide his grimace at the woman's sugary-sweet tone as the lock clicked open and the knob turned, leaving Sessho Maru facing a smiling woman with short black hair. "May I help you?"  
  
Sessho Maru nodded shortly, "I come to you with a matter of most pressing importance. May I come inside?"  
  
The woman never lost her cheerful demeanor, but still seemed hesitant, "I'm not quite sure, what do you want to discuss?"  
  
"The situation surrounding your daughter and my brother, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh! You're Inu Yasha's brother!"  
  
"...A likely story," a young voice from behind her muttered.  
  
"Sota! If you cannot be polite then you are excused from this conversation," Kagome's mother told the boy firmly. Sota made a sour face, and walked sulkily from the room. Ms. Higurashi sighed deeply. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Mr...?"  
  
"Sessho Maru," he provided, "Just Sessho Maru."  
  
She nodded, "Alright, Sessho Maru. Please come inside." Sessho Maru followed her into the sitting room, where an old man sat cross-legged on the floor, muttering incantations nonstop. Ms. Higurashi touched his shoulder lightly, "Father?"  
  
The man paused, "Daughter! Do not distract me! My sealing energy may be the only thing keeping hoards of evil demons at bay," he looked up and saw Sessho Maru. All the color drained from his face, but his expression gave no indication of panic. "So," he stood calmly, "One of them got in... HYAH!" Sessho Maru side stepped, leaving the man to slap the magic scroll to the wall instead.   
  
"Father, please! This is Sessho Maru, he is our guest!"  
  
The keeper of the Sunset Shrine looked to his daughter, aghast. "You invited him in!!? What on earth were you thinking!? Kami knows what he may-!"  
  
The old man's gibbering was interrupted by a cry of "Demon, begone!" followed by an eleven year old boy charging the Great Demon of the West Lands with a broomstick.   
  
*BAM!*  
  
Post-collision found Sessho Maru still standing, with the broom in one hand, and the scruff of Sota's shirt in the other, dangling the boy about three feet above the ground. His amber eyes were locked with the boy's brown, and both held an expression of confusion. Sota hadn't expected his charge to be rejected so easily, and Sessho Maru had no idea what to do with the boy.  
  
In short, each had met his match.  
  
**********  
  
To Be Continued. **looks at angry readers** no really! I mean it! 


	23. Along for the Ride

Wow… all these reviews … uhh… sorry for not having written anything in over two years. I've been a just a leetle busy.

Long story short: Broken computer; going without for over a year (!) very refreshing, really; Catching Inu Yasha the other night; mentioning to someone, "Oh, hey, I wrote a fanfic about that once… gee… can't remember how I ended the dern thing."

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

Prisoners

Along for the Ride

Chiyo sighed as she boarded the sleek mag lev that would take her right into the heart of Tokyo, desperately wishing that they could be riding Kirara again. The rhythmic undulations of the cat demon skating the sky beneath her had been so… comforting. It was a feeling Chiyo had felt she would never achieve beyond the bonds of her wolf pack.

She opened her eyes and shifted her focus to her companions as they found their seats. Shippo was covertly slipping his hand into Kanta's. Their fingers intertwined momentarily, before Kanta caught Chiyo's eye and shifted away from the kitsune. Chiyo chose not to comment; no need to complicate things any more than they had to be, at least not while Kanta kept a cool head.

"I do hope you're not planning to be too hard on Kouga…" Chiyo's sharp ears picked up the softly spoken comment from Kagome. It was directed to Inu Yasha, who was seated beside her, one row in front of Chiyo. Let's see now, if I remember correctly, from my past life...

Sure enough, within minutes it was a shouting match. Shippo rolled his eyes; Kenjishi sighed heavily; and the other travelers on the mag lev politely found a book, magazine, or the floor intensely interesting.

"I cannot beLIEVE you want to protect that wimpy wolf after he kidnapped you!" the dog demon exploded.

"I'd just like you to stay out of prison, if it's not too much trouble," Kagome shot back angrily. They were now attracting curious glances, which seemed to quell their ire.

Chiyo allowed herself a small smile; it was nice to know some things never changed. Even their argument made her feel nostalgic. She shut her eyes, savoring the familiar feelings.

And speaking of familiar feelings…

Before she knew what had happened, Chiyo had twisted Master Kenjishi's arm to a remarkable angle, his hand still cupped the air in the same position as it had cupped her posterior mere moments ago. Chiyo released him quickly.

"Sorry," she told the aching man, surprised at the sincerity in her own voice, "Force of habit, I guess…"

"Hentai," muttered Shippo

Sota was first to regain his senses, wriggling furiously in Sessho Maru's grasp. The demon's grip did not falter, but he blinked twice, and regarded Sota with a decidedly bemused expression.

"Really, child, what do you expect to accomplish by-"

"Demon BEGONE!" Sota cried, kicking out with all his strength. Sessho Maru received the full force of the blow, and dropped Sota, more from shock than pain. Sota bolted from the room, leaving Sessho Maru staring after him, wondering what exactly to do next.

"Run, boy!" the old man called after him, "Protect the Sacred Jewel!"

Sessho Maru immediately shifted his attention to Kagome's Grandfather. The old man noticed and let out a small squeak of fear, before following after his grandson. Ms. Higurashi moved to stand beside Sessho Maru, staring after her father and son.

"It's just an adjustment for them," she said after a moment, "Kagome's past has caught up to her rather quickly, and I don't think any of us were prepared for it," she explained softly. The short haired woman turned to face the much taller demon, "Deep down I'm sure they know you aren't here for the shikon no tama, but I'm afraid they may need some convincing."

Sessho Maru regarded her imperiously, "I would not have come here if not for a matter of great importance…"

Ms. Higurashi's smile returned, "It sounds like something to be discussed over a meal; why don't you go fetch Sota and Grandpa?"

Sessho Maru arched an eyebrow, "I do not believe that would be a wise idea."

"Believe me, an invitation for food will be the quickest way to win over the men of this house," she turned to head to the kitchen. "I think they're in Kagome's room; I believe that's where she left the jewel shard…"

Sessho Maru watched her retreating form.

"The last shard of the shikon no tama…" Sessho Maru whispered. One clawed hand clenched convulsively. His nostrils flared once, and he followed Kagome's scent to her bedroom.

Grandpa had fallen asleep immediately upon settling himself on Kagome's bed. Sota ignored the loud snores as he paced the floor; just as resolute in his duty to protect the last shard of the shikon jewel as he was clueless in how to accomplish that feat.

Two Days Ago

"Are you sure you wanna leave it here?" Souta's swung his legs back and forth as he sat on the bed, skimming his feet over the carpet.

"Very sure," his sister's mouth had been set in a firm line as she put the little soapstone box into a wax paper bag; which she folded carefully before putting the little parcel into a hemp drawstring bag. She tied the strings in a double knot.

"Oh, yeah, that'll keep the demons out," Sota's voice dripped with sarcasm and Kagome had stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm just a little nervous," Kagome had explained, tucking the bag between the mattress and the box spring. "I need to make sure that the jewel shard is kept safe."

Sota shifted his position to lay on his stomach, "Who are you protecting the jewel from?" he had barely finished his sentence when the almost unthinkable had occurred to him, "Not Inu Yasha!"

Kagome had taken a long time before answering, "I don't know. Maybe-" He had wanted to press her for further information, but he knew Kagome too well to expect her to be forthcoming; at least, not when it came to Inu Yasha.

Kagome had sat down beside him then, "Sota, I need to be able to think clearly now, I have some pretty important decisions to make. I just can't concentrate with the jewel shard so near. It's a big responsibility, and I need a break from it, that's all."

"So if you're not here, who will be protecting it?"

She had set her hand on his shoulder then. With the utmost sincerity she had told him, "I can think of no one more brave and trustworthy than you, Sota."

Present time.

So that was why he must protect the jewel shard. Why he, Sota Higurashi (sometimes known as Sota Yasha…) must not falter in his charge, why he simply could not-!

The doorknob was turning. Sota gasped. Grandpa continued to snore.

Sessho Maru entered the room with such grace that his feet scarcely seemed to touch the ground. Sota gaped up at him.

"I am charged with telling you," he began, in his cold and emotionless voice, "that-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the impulse to flee had finally made the long journey from Sota's brain to his legs, following just behind his overall urge to panic. Sessho Maru watched through heavy lidded eyes as the young boy tore out of the room.

"It is time to eat," he finished for the benefit of the empty room and the sleeping octogenarian. He shrugged elegantly and turned to leave the room when he noticed an obscenely overweight cat by the foot of the bed. His upper lip curled into a sneer. He disliked cats.

The brown and white feline took no notice of him, so intent it was on playing with an errant string hanging down from under the mattress. It's claw caught in the cord and revealed it to be a drawstring attached to a small bag made from some coarse fiber. The Cat flicked it's paw and the bag fell to the floor.

Curious, Sessho Maru knelt down and picked it up.

Kagome seethed silently. It truly seemed as though she and Inu Yasha would never make it over an hour without fighting. Still, she mused, even the fighting is kind of nice, it gives me an excuse to just… be with him. Kagome was extremely grateful that no one else could hear this thought. Is it too much to hope-? Maybe he feels the same way?

Kagome snuck a surreptitious glance at the hanyou. Inu Yasha was slouched forward, with his left hand cupping his face. He chose that moment to exclaim loudly, "Oh, for Kami's sake, when will this RIDE be OVER!"

Kagome turned back to the window, crestfallen, Okay… Maybe not.

More to come, Really. I mean it. Seriously.


	24. Temptation

Prisoners

Temptation

The bag was folded twice around the small object within. Sessho Maru opened it slowly (with a bit of difficulty undoing the blasted knot). He let the wax paper fall to the floor.

It was just a simple little box, not the least bit ornate.

But to be kept under a young girl's mattress…

A young Miko's mattress…

With as much reverence as he would ever be able to muster, Sessho Maru lifted the lid.

Inu Yasha grumbled to himself as he stomped the half mile from the mag lev station to Kagome's house. Kagome and the rest were practically running to keep up with him, but at the moment he didn't really care. After all, if Kagome was content to have a knock-down, drag-out fight with him (in front of their dead-and-reincarnated FRIENDS no less) and then yap cheerfully to everyone else as though nothing had happened, why should he let it bother him?

Nope, he didn't care. Not a bit.

Kami, with the way the stupid (wonderful), cruel (kind), stubborn (strong of mind and spirit) bitch was behaving, he might as well just DITCH the girl and let Kouga have her. The thought made him stop short and Tamiko, obliviously chatting with Kagome, bumped into him.

"Something wrong, Inu Yasha?" Shippo jogged a few steps from where he and Kanta had (purposefully, Inu Yasha suspected) been lagging behind.

Inu Yasha stared intensely at the Kitsune, "No. Nothing."

Kagome's (breathtaking) eyes swept over him with just a hint of suspicion. The next moment, however, she was again absorbed in her conversation with Chiyo.

"I'm so looking forward to meeting your family, Kagome," Chiyo breezed by where Inu Yasha was standing without so much as a glance, "I've wanted to see your family for centuries! I think I have, anyway…"

When Shippo moved to follow them, Inu Yasha stopped him by grabbing his arm, just above the wrist.

"WHAT is the MATTER with you?" Shippo hissed. "You're being even ruder than usual!"

"Shippo," Inu Yasha's eyes felt as though they would burn out of his skull, "You MUST promise me-"

"Inu Yasha, what-"

"If it comes down to it… if something… happens, you must protect Kagome."

Shippo's shoulders relaxed, and he looked slightly abashed, "Of course I will- I mean, I WOULD, if it came to that. Which it's not going to," he added quickly.

Inu Yasha shook his head, "You don't understand. Kanta will be able to care for herself; she's a demon. I need you to promise me that you will care for Kagome, above all else."

Shippo's eyes hardened at the mention of the wolf demon, and for a moment Inu Yasha thought he would refuse, but the shorter man merely nodded his head.

"Good. Now, just so that you know, Kagome is my sole beneficiary. I want you to see that she never wants for anything, you understand."

"Of course, Inu Yasha," Shippo's voice was soft.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Right then. Come on, let's catch up." This time it was Shippo that halted their progress- by pulling Inu Yasha into a bone-crushing hug.

Inu Yasha disentangled himself hurriedly. "Come on!" he ordered, irritably, slipping uncomfortably back into his bad mood and trudging after the others

Shippo watched him, "I thought I was your heir…" he muttered moodily. Shrugging, he hurried to catch up with his companions.

Sessho Maru held the shard- the final shard of the shikon no tama- in the palm of his hand thoughtfully, gazing at it as though it were a living creature, small and helpless.

He could almost hear it, begging him to unleash it's power, so neglected for half a millennia…

Almost as though he were following orders, he closed his clawed fingers around the shard till his knuckles were white with the strain.

'Yes,' he thought, 'yes, of course. This power should be mine. It was always my right. I could ensure that Rin would be kept safe, I would be able to defend my honor-'

"Inu Yasha has the rest…" he whispered. "So easy, to take…"

A gong sounded, quiet at first but slowly increasing in volume. With one hand, the great demon of the West removed his cell phone from a fold in his black cloak. The sacred jewel shard was still clenched in the other.

"Speak."

"Well, hi-dee-ho to you too."

Sessho Maru closed his eyes, "Rin."

"Where are you, my love?" he could hear the smile in her voice. Her tone was light and airy and always.

"At the Sunset Shrine, the Higurashi family home."

"Is Kagome there now? Or Inu Yasha?" She approved of Inu Yasha's plan to use the completed shikon no tama as a focus for his soul binding with Kagome. What would she say if she knew what he'd been thinking?

"No. However," he had glanced out the window to view the arrival of the aforementioned Miko chatting happily with the young girl from the day before- the one claiming to be the reincarnation of that abominable old woman. They were followed by the usual assortment of bizarre characters, with two new women added in, and each bore the unmistakable aura of a full blooded demon. Interesting…

"That seems to be changing as we speak," he informed his wife.

"Oh, good. With the lot of you there together I won't worry. I do love you."

"Don't… Worry." Sessho Maru closed the phone with no further protocol, as was his tendency. He opened his hand. The jewel was still there, half-circled by the crescent moon marks made by his claws in the soft pad of his palm.

"Do not worry," he whispered again. He returned the shard to it's soapstone box, but did not hesitate to put it into his own pocket.

He remained expressionless as he turned from the window and walked from the bedroom.

It was time to greet his brother.

Reviews make me happy. I WRITE when I'm happy…


End file.
